Whatever Happens
by Midnight-Gem94
Summary: Years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort the world seems extraordinarily safe, especially for Muggle borns like Bella. But rumours of a new Pureblood supremacist spread and soon Bella's growing crush on her bestfriend is not all she's worried about.Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story is a direct result of my love for both Harry Potter and Twilight. I went looking on this site for something like it but found nothing so I decided to write it myself. It is a story about Bella, a muggle born witch, who is sent a Hogwarts letter in the summer before she entered Secondary school. The story will be all about her experience at Hogwarts and the friends she meets there as she becomes part of the wizarding world. **

**This story includes, in important parts, no original Harry Potter characters except for some of the teachers and all other recognisable characters from the Harry Potter series will not play any significant roles. The main characters from the Twilight saga will be the main characters in this fic as well as the villains, kids from school, etc. This is literally 'Twilight's' characters in the 'Harry Potter' world, no vampires.**

**This story is set after Harry's kids and all relations have left Hogwarts, so they will also not be mentioned.**

**I really hope you like it!**

**Summary-**

**Bella has never thought herself different or extraordinary but when an owl drops a letter on her kitchen table one morning she discovers a world more different and extraordinary than she could ever imagine. At Hogwarts she finds friendship, love and adventure, but, for a muggle born, the wizarding world may not be as safe as it seems.**

**Disclaimer- 'Harry Potter' and 'Twilight' belong to their respective authors. I had nothing to do with their brilliance.**

Chapter one

The Letter

Bella sat eating her cornflakes and staring glumly out the window at the dull wet morning. She had never liked the rain. It put her in a dismal mood and made everything seem grey and miserable. Her mother, Renee, loved it. A fact which Bella never understood.

Renee was fluttering busily about the kitchen busily about the kitchen, singing cheerfully out of tune in her high clear voice. Bella watched her with a touch of amusement. Even though she was only eleven she had always thought that Renee behaved like more of a child than she did. Infact Renee herself said that Bella was born middle aged and became older and older each year.

'_Perhaps that's why kids don't like me_,' Bella mused stirring her cereal with her spoon, '_no...it's because I'm a freak.'_

A few of the more horrible children at her Primary school had dubbed her 'The Freak'. The others just ignored her altogether and tried as much as possible to stay away from her. The reason was clear, very strange things happened around Isabella Swan, very strange things.

When she was eight years old her class went on a school trip to the zoo. Bella had been actually enjoying herself, especially when the class stopped by the huge penguin pool. Bella had been watching the funny little penguins waddle up and down when one of her main bullies, a boy called Brian Martins, came up and pushed her down.

Bella landed on the cold hard concrete floor, angry tears filled her eyes as Brian and his cronies laughed loudly at her. All she kept think was how she wished they were the ones being humiliated not her when all of a sudden three huge balls of water rose out of the penguin pool and crashed down on Brian and his friends, soaking them completely. The entire class froze in amazement, almost everyone had seen what happened.

Bella herself was not entirely sure what happened but she knew that she was somehow responsible, it was not the first time something like that had happened although it was the first time that it was so obviously something to do with her. The silence of her class mates around her had been deafening and Bella felt her face go redder and redder.

Of course this shock had been temporary, Brian and his friends almost immediately ran to their teacher Mr Banner who had not witnessed any of what happened.

"My Goodness!" he had cried after seeing them run up dripping wet, "what happened?"

Of course he had not believed their story and infact they were told off for jumping in the pool and telling lies about it by blaming another student. However Bella was avoided like the plague by everyone else for weeks because, like her, they knew she had something to do with it.

Anything abnormal that happened at school was usually blamed on Bella and Bella had to admit that the other children might not be wrong. Sometimes when she got very angry or very scared or wanted something very much, she made things happen. It was uncontrollable, she hated it, it made her a freak.

"Good Morning, " her father's gruff voice startled Bella out of her thoughts. Bella was very like her father in personality. Both of them were quiet and calm, preferring to be at home rather than go out on adventures, they also shared the trait of being painfully shy and were prone to blush at the slightest provocation.

"Morning Darling," Renee answered chirpily. Apart from their looks, and Bella definitely took after her mother there, she and Renee were nothing alike. Renee was loud and flashy and bright, she loved going to parties and was very social, staying indoors for long periods of time was almost painful for her. That was actually one of the reasons why Bella found it odd that she liked the rain.

"I like the sound of it," Renee had explained to Bella when she was younger, "It's like music, but wilder, I feel like I have to dance to it."

That was another thing that she and Renee did not have in common. Bella could not dance at all.

"Good Morning Dad," Bella said smiling at him as he sat at the kitchen table next to her. Bella loved her mother dearly but Charlie, her dad, had a very special place in her heart.

"Bad weather, eh Bella?" Charlie asked, smirking when Bella grimaced in distaste.

"I think it should be against the law for it to rain during summer," Bella said in a jokingly serious voice, "it ought to be sunny!"

"Ah, but let's not forget last year," Renee interjected, "We had that awful drought, all my roses shriveled up."

Bella and Charlie chose not to point out that Renee's roses had dried up long before the drought began due to a terrible case of neglect.

"Is there any tea?" Charlie asked reaching for the morning news paper.

"Oh yes, I made you a brew earlier but you slept so late that it got cold," Renee answered turning towards the kettle, "you looked so tired last night that I couldn't possibly have woken you...would you like some toast as well?"

"Yes thanks, if you don't mind," Charlie said.

"Not at all love," Renee said putting some bread in the toaster.

"Can you believe it?" Charlie said in annoyance, putting the paper aside, "The price of petrol is up again! Will it ever stop?"

Renee merely laughed lightly.

"Dad?" Bella said tentatively, "are you sure I have to go to secondary school? Mum's got a teaching degree, she could home school me."

"Bella!" Renee laughed , "I'm only licensed to teach Primary and I haven't even done that in a quite a few years, I couldn't possibly."

"Bella," Charlie sighed,"I know how difficult it is making new friends, but think of it as a fresh start, you never know, you might love it at 'Chilton'."

Bella knew she wouldn't. Half off the kids from her class were going there in September and she knew she was just going to end up being the class freak again. She sighed dropping her forehead to the table. Just then she heard the sound of the mail slot opening and a soft thud as a package hit the doormat.

"That's strange," Charlie said frowning, "There's never post on Sundays."

Renee shrugged looking out the window to see if she could spot the Postman. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll get it," Bella offered sliding off the chair and out of the kitchen to retrieve the mail.

Only one envelope lay on the doormat. Bella picked it up slowly, staring at it in amazement, it was addressed to her. No one had ever written to her before. She had no friends, especially ones that lived far away and no other relatives, that she knew of, other than her parents. Yet, here was a letter that was addressed so specifically there couldn't be any mistake:

_Miss. I. Swan,_

_The Smallest Bedroom,_

_#17 Oakwood Pk,_

_Guilford,_

_Surrey_

The envelope had a considerable weight to it, made of a yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There wasn't a stamp on it anywhere. Bella turned the envelope over, noticing a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large_ H._

Bella slowly made her way back to the kitchen still staring at the odd envelope.

"What do you have there Bella?" Charlie asked noticing her expression.

"It's a letter," Bella stated, "addressed to me."

"Oh," Renee came came closer to peer at it, "It look's rather strange...I wonder who's sent you a letter, I suppose you should open it and see."

Bella looked up to see her her mother and father looking at the letter with the same curiosity she felt. Very gently she slipped her pinky finger under the seal, it peeled off quite easily. She pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall

Dear Miss Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as directions to Diagon Alley where you may purchase them.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom,

_Deputy Headmaster_

Bella stared at the letter in astonishment. She felt as though something momentous had just occured but couldn't quite decide what it meant. Surely it was all some kind of awful prank, but then why did it seem so right. Something inside her felt warm and tingly, it made her want to trust the words written on the thick, heavy parchment.

"What do you suppose they mean by 'We await your owl' ?" Renee asked. Bella had forgotten that she was looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Charlie asked looking thoroughly puzzled. Bella handed him the letter wordlessly and watched as his eyes scanned it, growing angrier.

"Kids!" he exclaimed when he was finished reading it, "Don't you mind them Bells! Of all the stupid...humph!"

There was a long tense silence then:

"But Charlie," Renee said almost hesitantly, "What if this isn't a joke..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Renee paused and glanced at her daughter who was once again reading the letter, "You know how we always thought Bella was a little different...maybe, this is why...there's something I never told you, I think I should now."

"What is it?" Both Bella and Charlie questioned.

"Well, it happened when you were about three years old Bella," Renee began, "Your Dad was at work and we were out in the garden playing with your toys under the apple tree. All of a sudden you looked up and saw the prettiest little Robin Red Breast sitting on one of the branches. You were so taken by it, wanting to hold it, asking it to come down and play with you...of course you soon got upset when it didn't. I was all prepared to explain how little birds are shy and afraid of people, when all of a sudden you started floating."

"Floating?" Charlie asked his eyes wide.

"Yes," Renee said, "Bella floated up and up till she was almost as high as the bird, I was just sort of staring at her in shock, but then I snapped out of it and started to panic. I didn't know what I was going to do but as soon as I called out to her, she came back down, really slowly and giggled as though it was the most fun thing ever."

"What did you do then?" Bella asked softly.

"Took you inside of course," Renee stated, "I was more frazzled than I had ever been in my life...I thought about calling your Dad but then I thought about how mad I'd sound over the phone, talking about floating toddlers, and then I thought about how mad I'd sound period talking about floating toddlers...By the time he got home I'd convinced myself I'd imagined it. You never did anything like that again, but then you went to school and your teachers would always mention such strange things in meetings and send me me notes saying that you seemed to be responsible for the most bizarre things. Of course I defended you but...I never could help but wonder...and now this letter turns up, I think we can trust it."

"So do I," Bella said before Charlie could speak, "I have a good feeling about it, this is the reason that everyone thinks I'm a freak...maybe it's just that I'm a witch...or a wizard, or whatever..."

Charlie stared at his wife and daughter for a moment before shaking his head bemusedly.

"Alright, if you two think this is right...well," he sighed, "I can't say I never noticed there was something special about you Bells...just don't put too much faith in this, just in case it is a joke."

"I know Dad."

"In any case," Renee said after pulling another sheet of parchment out of the envelope and reading it over, "This says that this Diagon Alley is in London, we were headed there next week for Bella's new uniform anyway so it won't be a wasted trip either way. What does that next bit of paper say Bella?"

Bella pulled the remaining sheet of parchment out of the envelope.

"It's a list of things I need for school," She said before reading it fully:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phylida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?"

Bella had almost forgotten about her parents being there and jumped.

"It says we can in 'Diagon Alley'," Renee said cheerfully to answer Charlie's question, before moving to sit opposite him.

"I've never heard of it," Charlie muttered taking the sheet of directions from his wife's hand.

"Well I never knew there was a school for magic, but there we go," Renee smiled, "it exists."

"We don't know that yet," Charlie grumbled but began looking over all the information on the parchment sheets.

"Oh, look at this," he said.

On the back of the acceptance letter were a few paragraphs of additional information.

Miss Swan,

As you are a witch from a non wizarding family we have concluded that you knew nothing of Hagwarts School prior to this day, therefore I have included some information for your parents in this letter.

Hogwarts is a very old and very distinguished boarding school, known for producing outstanding students. It has been called the best school of it's kind for centuries. Within the school there is a strong sense of tradition and family, which helps our new students feel welcome.

Hogwarts is also known as one of the safest places in the entire world.

The school year has three terms and three breaks. The longest of which is the summer break and is before the start of a new school year. The Christmas break is two weeks long and students have the option of remaining at school or returning home. The Easter break is one week and students also have the option of remaining at school, however, for the Summer holidays all students must return home.

Awaiting your owl,

Neville Longbottom

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Boarding School..." Bella trailed off uncertainly.

Both her parents were looking at her.

"I think I should go," Bella said firmly after a long moment, "If I really am a witch then I need to be taught properly...and I don't think I'll ever really belong in normal school."

"You're right darling," Renee said squeezing her daughter's hand, "I always knew you'd do great things, and this is just the start of it all."

Charlie cleared his throat gruffly.

"You are right of course," he said, "and if this is all true...and it certainly seems so, then you should go, but I'll miss you so much Bells."

"I'll miss you too Dad," Bella smiled sadly, "And you too Mum, but I think I have to go."

For the rest of the week Bella analyzed the letters she had beens sent until she knew them all by heart. She could hardly wait till Thursday when she would be heading to Diagon Alley.

**What do you think? Will get better promise!**

**btw...shout out to the Surrey girls out there! woo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for reviewing.**

**I know this story might seem like kind of a strange idea but trust me, I have a good plan for it and it will get loads better.**

**Alright, ready for chapter 2!**

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

"It should be here," Renee said frowning down at the directions in her hand.

That morning she and Bella had set out for London to find Diagon Alley. Bella had been hoping desperately that it really existed. She had never really been to London, atleast not into the very heart of it and was finding all the sights, sounds, and people she passed very intriguing.

The directions they found in the Hogwarts letter had led themdown tiny cobbled streets and past buildings that seemed to be getting older and older as they went along. Yet all the shops were very modern and very ordinary. Nothing looked like the sort of place one could buy a cauldron or a magic wand.

Renee was following the directions to the letter and soon they found themselves on a small street, lined with shops and little cafe`s. Here they stopped and Bella wached her mother peer up and down the street.

"It says we're looking for a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'," She said frowning, "I don't see it anywhere."

Bella too began to search the street for such a place when suddenly she realised that it was right in front of her. It was a tiny inconspicuous place, which was why she had not noticed it at first. However she could not help but take note that the other people passing by did not even glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the shiny new CD shop on the other. If Bella didn't know better she would say they couldn't see it at all.

"Mum," she said grinning, "It's here, right here, we're standing right infront of it."

To Bella it looked as though her mother was staring right at the pub, but from the look on her face Bella could tell that, like everyone else on the street, she could not see it.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked looking from the bookshop to the CD store, "It says it's a little pub, there should be a sign-"

"But there is!" Bella interupted, she took her mother's hand and pulled her forward till they were standing almost in the doorway of the pub, "Can't you see it?"

Renee blinked bemusedly at the door for a moment before a sudden awareness became apparent in her eyes.

"How odd," she said in amazement, "For a moment I couldn't see anything at all but then here it was!"

Mother and Daughter stared at each other. A huge smile grew on Bella's face.

"Magic..." she whispered and Renee nodded slowly.

Bella clutched her mother's hand as they entered 'The Leaky Cauldron', she felt a bit of a baby for doing so but she couldn't help it. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

Inside the pub was dark and grubby looking. Bella stared wide eyed at it's patrons. They were all so strangely dressed, in long robes and strange hats. They didn't notice Bella and her mother enter. Renee was once again consulting the directions on the sheet of parchment.

"We've got to ask Tom the bar man how to get on to Diagon Alley," she said finally folding the parchment and placing it carefully in her hand bag.

'Tom' turned out to be a very old and toothless bald man. He knew exactly what they wanted before they even said anything.

"Muggle born eh?" he said kindly, peering over the bar at Bella who blushed.

"Muggle?" Renee asked confused.

"Non Magic folk, like yourself," Tom explained with a toothless grin, "We call 'em Muggles, er, you'll be wanting to get into Diagon Alley, yes?"

"That's right," Renee said and Bella nodded.

"Right," Tom said joining them on the other side of the bar, "follow me."

He led them out to a small walled court yard, there was nothing there but a bin and some weeds.

"Now you'll want to watch me miss," Tom said smiling at Bella, "you'll have to do this yourself, once you get a wand of course."

Tom pulled a long thin wooden stick out of his pocket. Bella and Renee exchanged glances, both wondering what on earth that was for. Tom tapped the wall three times on a certain brick with the tip of his stick.

The brick he touched began to quiver, in the center a tiny hole appeared, it steadily grew wider and wider until soon they were facing a wide archway opening onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Amazing," Renee mouthed and Bella just stared in wonder.

"That's Diagon Alley," Tom said bringing them both out of the daze they were in, they looked at him, "you need to visit Gringott's Wizard Bank first of all, Muggle money is no good here, you have to get it changed. It's the big white building at the end of the street, can't miss it."

"Right, yes," Renee said shaking her head in amazement, "Thank you Tom."

"Not a problem dear," the old man said winking, he turned to Bella, "good luck at Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Bella said as he walked back into his pub.

They stepped through the archway and into a seemingly new world. Bella looked back and to her astonishment noticed that the archway had disappeared and she was once again staring at a regular wall.

The mid day sun shone down on the street and glittered on the cauldrons stacked outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons_All Sizes, Shapes And Colours_Pewter, Copper, Brass, Silver, and Gold_Self Stirring_Collapsible_Now Introducing Self Heating!, said a sign above the door.

"I need a cauldron," Bella said looking interestedly at the shop.

"We apparently need to get our money changed first though," Renee said with a little laugh, "Imagine that, a different currency too!"

Bella could hardly contain her excitement as they continued down Diagon Alley, she wanted to visit every shop and see everything. Even the people hustling a bustling up and down, their arms filled with shopping, were interesting to watch. A woman in bright green robes passed them muttering under her breath, something about, "Powdered horn, gone up to a galleon an ounce, outrageous!"

When they passed a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium, Renee pointed out that they probably needed one of those too, as it was mentioned in Bella's letter. Outside another shop Bella saw a group of boys ogling a broomstick that hung in the window, the sign under it proclaimed, NEW LIGHTENING BOLT! FASTEST BROOM EVER!

There were shops selling everything Bella could imagine and many more things she couldn't. She thought she had never been so excited in her entire life.

"Ah this must be it," Renee's voice made her look up. They were now standing in front of a huge marble white building, it towered over the entire street. Standing beside the burnished bronze doors was...what was it?

It stood about a head shorter than Bella. It had a vaguely human and intelligent face with pointed features and very long, thin fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.

They were then facing a new pair of doors, these ones were silver and above them was written:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Bella felt herself shudder as she read those words. The warning was very effective, immediately Bella thought that a person would have to be mad to try to rob that place. Two more of the small swarthy faced creatures bowed them through the silver doors. They entered a vast marble hall where about a hundred more of the little creatures sat behind long desks on high stools. Renee hesitantly made her way over to one of them who seemed to be doing nothing, Bella followed.

"Er, hello," Renee said, "We need to have some money changed."

Bella read the tiny badge on his shirt which said 'teller goblin, Grimblydook Gorble'. The goblin nodded to her mother.

"Muggle money?" he inquired in a tone which suggested he already knew.

"Yes," Renee said, "and would you mind explaining, er, wizarding money to me? I don't know exactly how it works."

"Not a problem," the goblin said as Renee took a number of notes out of her purse. He pursed his lips as he counted out the money she handed him. He reached down and pulled a large wooden box from somewhere under the desk, out of it he began to take and count out a sum of strange coins. When a small pile of them had formed on the desk he stopped and put the box, along with Renee's money, under the desk.

"Right," The goblin said, "The gold coins are galleons, there are seventeen sickles to a galleon, sickles are the silver ones, and there are twenty nine knuts to a sickle, the knuts are the small bronze ones. It's very simple."

"Right," Renee said eyeing the pile of coins dubiously as though wondering how she was going to fit it all in her purse. The goblin seemed to realise her ire and handed her a blue velvet drawstring purse with a Gringotts crest on it.

"Promotional item that," he said as Renee slid the coins off the desk and into it, "Only available for a limited time."

Bella took a deep breath as she exited Gringotts, something about the goblins made her ill at ease.

"I think," Renee began, "that we should get your uniform first, that shop over there sells them."

Sure enough 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' did have a large sign outside saying, Hogwarts Uniforms Available Now!

Bella entered the shop and glanced around. She barely had time to take in the sight of a multitude of lush shining fabrics before a short, plump, smiling witch was standing before her.

"Hello there," she said to Bella, she looked up at Renee, "Hogwarts yes?"

"Yes," Renee confirmed with a smile of her own.

"Good, good," she said taking Bella's arm, "Just go stand on the stool over there, where that other young lady is, yes, I'll be there in a moment," she looked at Renee, "feel free to have a seat dear, " she said gesturing to some chairs along the wall.

Bella walked over to where Madam Malkin and showed her and stepped up onto the stool. Another girl was there, standing still, whilst another witch took her measurements. She had mousy brown hair pulled back from her face in a long plait and wore round black glasses.

"Hi," she said smiling shyly as Bella stood next to her.

"Hello," Bella said just as shy.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked, she had a soft timid voice and Bella almost couldn't hear her.

"Yes," Bella said, "I got my letter last week."

"So did I," the girl said, "I was so happy, I hardly ever showed any signs of magic, you see...I was worried I was a sqib!"

Bella didn't know what a sqib was but she quessed it wasn't good.

"Oh," she said, "well I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter, it was definitely a surprise."

"You're a Muggle born?" the girl asked interestedly, "I've never met one before."

Bella wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she shrugged.

Conversation between the two died out quite a bit after that as both girls were far too shy to keep it going.

"Bye," the mousy haired girl said softly as she left when her robes were all fitted and ready.

Bella left soon after that. Her new school robes folded neatly in the first of her shopping bags. Next, she and Renee bought parchment and quills, Bella was extremely fascinated with all the different kinds of ink, Renee had to talk her out of buying some that flashed and sparkled randomly, saying that her teachers might not take too kindly to it.

Then they went to Florish and Blotts which was the largest book store Bella had ever seen and the most interesting. The shelves were stacked with books all the way to the ceiling and all of them had the most interesting titles. Bella had wanted to stay and peruse the shelves for a while longer but Renee, who had no great liking for books, pulled her out after they bought what she needed for school. She used the excuse that they still had lots to buy.

Bella got a pewter cauldron, a set of scales and a collapsible brass telescope before she entered the Apothecary which she thought was probably the most interesting, if not slightly unpleasant, shop of all.

"Alright," Renee said as they exited the Apothecary, her nose still wrinkled against the smell, "we've only got to get your wand next...it's that shop there, 'Ollivander's' where you buy them, the nice lady in Florish and Blotts told me, why don't you go over there and get it, here's some money...I'm going to look into getting one of those owls for you."

"Okay," Bella said nervously as her mother gave her some money.

"I'll be right there Bella, I'm just across the road."

"Right," Bella said smiling, "I'll be fine."

Ollivanders was very small and shabby. Bella gaped as she read the words written is peeling gold paint above the door: Ollivanders, Makers of fine Wands est 382 B.C. A single wand, as Bella realised the 'sticks' that everyone carried were, lay on a faded purple cushion in the shop window.

There was a soft tinkling of a bell as she entered the shop. Bella suddenly felt as though she shouldn't even breathe too loudly. The very air in the shop was thick with something, magic? Bella didn't know, but it buzzed with it.

"Good Afternoon," a soft voice said out of the silence. Bella couldn't help but jump, pressing her hand to her chest.

A very old and tired looking man stood before her, he was looking at her, his wide pale eyes sparkling with amusement in the dim light of the shop.

"Oh...hello," said Bella, blushing bright red.

"Am I correct in guessing you are Muggle born?" the old man asked, his voice was soft and slow, barely a whisper.

"Yes, yes I am," Bella said, wondering how on earth he knew that.

"I can always tell," Mr. Ollivander said, almost as though he read her mind, "you look around you with such wonder in your eyes...magic is truly beautiful to you."

Bella nodded slowly and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Hmm, let me see..." Mr Ollivander said thoughtfully pulling out a tape measure, "which hand do you write with?"

"I'm right handed."

"Hold out your arm, that's right."

He measured Bella from shoulder to finger, from wrist to elbow, from shoulder to floor, from her knee to her armpit and round her head.

"All of my wands have a magical core substance. I use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers and dragon heart strings. No two wands are the same and you'll never get as good results with another person's wand."

Bella took in what he said with great interest. She could tell that he felt truly passionate about his wands.

"Ah, here, try this Miss...?" He said after measuring her and pulled a wand off a shelf.

"Swan," Bella answered, "Bella Swan."

"Right, Miss Swan," Ollivander said handing her a wand, "This one's willow wood and unicorn hair, ten inches, very swishy, give it a wave."

Bella took the wand and, feeling very foolish, gave it a wave. She wondered if anything was supposed to happen. Apparently something _was_ supposed to happen as Mr Ollivander promptly took that one away from her muttering, "No, no, of course not..."

"Here," he said handing her another one, "Holly and dragon heart string, seven inches, whippy."

Once again when Bella waved the wand nothing happened.

"How about this one, Maple and phoenix feather, eight inches, flexible."

Nothing.

"Cherry and unicorn hair, eleven inches, springy."

Nothing.

On and on it went. Renee soon arrived now holding a caged owl in her arms but Bella could hardly spare her a second glance. Wands were being thrusted at her left right and center. Bella began getting the sinking feeling that no wand would ever be right and that she wasn't a proper witch after all when suddenly Ollivander clapped his hands and smiled.

"I know!" he said excitedly, "I'm willing to bet this one is right, Beech-wood and pheonix feather, twelve inches, pliable, try it."

As soon as Bella touched the wand she felt a rush of warmth shoot through her body. She gave it a little wave and shimmering purple and gold sparks came out the end and sparkled aound her.

She heard her mother's exicited gasp and Mr Ollivander clapped.

"Oh Bravo!" he cried happily, "I do like a challenge every now and then."

Bella paid seven galleons for the wand and Mr Ollivander bowed her and her mother from the shop. Renee decided to treat them both to ice cream, and they enjoyed choosing flavours they had never even seen before. As they sat outside the ice cream parlor Bella got a chance to look at the owl her mother bought her.

She was a beautiful snowy white, resting with her head under her wing.

"Mum, she's beautiful!" Bella said happily.

"I know, isn't she just," Renee agreed, "You can use her to send us letters when you're away at school, the man in Eelops said that these owls just know how to find anywhere! It's amazing really!"

"Wow!"

"What will you name her?"

Bella looked at the owl for a moment and frowned.

"I'm not sure," she said, "I have to think about it."

"Well it'll have to be something pretty won't it?" Renee said stroking the owl's feathers through the bars of the cage.

On the way back home Bella felt felt as though she was stained permanently red in the face because of all the scrutiny the people of Muggle London were giving her, laden as she was with her strange parcels and a snowy owl. She was happy when she and her mum got out of the last train and into their car in the lot to finally head home.

Her father was already home from work when they got back and Bella burst into the house with a huge smile on her face.

"Dad, we went!" she exclaimed, "Diagon Alley, it's really there, and I've got an owl and a wand and Dad, I'm really a witch!"

Charlie couldn't help but smile just as widely as his daughter because he hadn't seen her so happy since she was a very little girl.

**So, chapter 2...you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, big thanks for your reveiws! I'm so glad to hear that you like this story so far, I'm also glad to find out that there are some other Harry Potter/Twilight fans out there. Must admit that Harry Potter is my true love and has been since I was about eight. Twilight was a delightful discovery that I picked up on a whim in a bookstore on holiday and I immediately fell in love with Edward, so of course he will be featuring in this fic...hopefully soon hmm...**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3

Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

The rest of the summer holidays went by in a blur for Bella. She actually spent much of her time in reading her new school books and found that she had never been more interested in learning in her entire life. Everything was so new and strange, she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and really learn magic. Almost every shop keeper in Diagon Alley had reminded her of the same thing, underaged witches and wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside school except in the most dire circumstances.

Her father had written a short letter of approval that she sent off to Hogwarts with her new owl. She named her Circe, which was a name she found whilst reading 'A History of Magic'. Circe had returned about a day later with another envelope from Hogwarts, this one contained a train ticket which told her that 'the Hogwarts Express' would leave King's Cross station from platform nine and three-quarters at exactly eleven o' clock on September first.

When Bella first showed her father the ticket he had reacted with confusion.

"There's no such thing as platform nine and three quarters," he'd said scratching his head bemusedly, "you're sure there's no mistake?"

"Well, that's what it says," Bella said shrugging.

Renee had taken it in stride.

"Charlie," she said simply, "you wouldn't have believed it when that pub suddenly jumped right up infront of my eyes but there it was, whatever these people say is most likely true even if it seems impossible, I've seen magic now so nothing's impossible."

Bella was quite impressed with how well her parents were taking the fact that she was a witch, especially her mother. Renee was extremely excited at the idea of a magical daughter and had been distinctly disappointed when she heard about the restriction of underage magic, she was just about dying to witness some more of it. Charlie was a little more hesitant to welcome the concept of an entire magical world that had existed without his knowledge all his life but he tried his best for Bella's sake and was almost as excited as Renee was for her, although he didn't show it as much.

Charlie bought Bella a huge trunk to put all her things for school in and a few days before September first, he, Renee and Bella all sat on the floor of her bedroom and packed it with all the thing she would need, and a few things she wouldn't. In a brief interval when Charlie had stepped out to bring them back a take away, Renee stuffed a huge pack of pads into the trunk and reminded Bella to keep track of her period on the calender which she had stuffed in next to it. Bella had blushed furiously at that because thinking about that sort of thing was all very new to her but she thanked her mother anyway, she wouldn't have thought about it on her own and that would have been awful.

All in all Bella greatly enjoyed her last few days at home and it was only on the last day of August that her nerves really set in.

"What if no one likes me?" she asked herself as she got into bed that night.

Since getting her letter she had thought only of the fact that she was only weird at her old school because she was actually a witch but now she was beginning to consider the fact that she was probably going to be in the minority at Hogwarts too because she had non magical parents. So it was with a troubled mind that Bella went to sleep that night and when she awoke that morning it was the day of her departure.

Her Dad had taken a day off work to drive them up to London. It had been a bit of a challenge getting Bella's heavy trunk down the stairs and into the car boot but Charlie managed eventually. Circe was securely shut in her cage and was put in the back seat next to Bella. When they were all in the car, Charlie looked over at her from the front.

"Sure you've got everything?" he asked with a reassuring smile.

"Sure," Bella affirmed with a quick nod. She had spent the whole morning going over her list and making sure she had everything in her trunk.

"Well then, let's get going."

They reached King's Cross station at ten. Charlie lugged the heavy trunk into a trolley and Bella put Circe's cage carefully on top of it. He wheeled the trolley into the station with Bella and Renee walking on either side of him. He stopped when they reached the platforms.

"Now, this is what I meant," He said frowning, "That's platform nine and that's platform ten, platform nine and three quarters should be somewhere in the middle but I don't see anything."

Both her parents stared at Bella questioningly, but the awful thing was that Bella couldn't see anything either. She looked from platform nine to platform ten and stared at the space between them but it was no good, there was nothing there at all. She whipped out her ticket and stared at it frantically, hoping that there were some sort of instructions on it that she had missed before. There were not, it simply said Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Maybe," Renee said softly, "you've got to do something, like with that wall to get into Diagon Alley?"

Bella brightened a bit at that. It wasn't a bad idea at all. She discreetly took her wand from her pocket and tapped on the barrier between platform nine and ten. Nothing happened.

Charlie went over to ask a passing guard about any trains leaving at eleven but the man assured him that there were none, when asked where the train he was asking about was going Charlie was unnable to give an answer and the guard walked away with a rather annoyed expression on his face. By then it was half past ten and Bella was getting worried. People were giving them funny looks because of Circe and she started feeling ill.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice said from behind her.

Bella turned around and saw a beautiful woman of around her mother's age. She had softly waving caramel coloured hair and deep green eyes which shone with kindness.

"Are you trying to get on to the platform dear?" she asked in the same sweet soft voice.

"It exists," Bella sighed in relief along with her parents.

"Of course it does," the woman smiled, "Me and my husband were just about to go through ourselves, to see our son off, he's going into first year as well."

Bella looked beyond the woman and saw for the first time a very handsome blond haired man, he seemed a little older than his wife and was also smiling at her, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling slightly.

"Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself, shaking her mother and father's hands, "and this is my wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said a little gruffly, "Charlie Swan, my wife Renee and our daughter Bella, you can probably tell...we're completely lost as to how to get to this...platform nine and three quarters."

"I guessed when I saw your owl," Esme smiled, "she's beautiful by the way."

"Thanks," Bella grinned.

"Now," Carlisle started, "what you want to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

"It's best to go at a bit of a run if you're nervous," Esme added helpfully.

"And most important is that you aren't frightened you'll crash into it," Carlisle finished, "you'd better go quickly, your parents will be right behind you."

Bella looked towards Charlie and Renee and they nodded reassuringly.

Bella took the trolley with her trunk and Circe and pulled it in front of her. If she was going to run into a barrier then she felt better with something between her and it.

She began to walk and gradually started going faster and faster with the momentum from the trolley. The barrier was getting nearer, she had broken into a run and there was no way she could stop now, she had lost control of the trolley. She squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the crash. It never came.

When she opened her eyes she was on a new platform which was completely crowded with people. A scarlet steam engine waited next to it, the sign above said Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock. Bella looked behind her just in time to see her mother step through a wrought iron archway where the barrier had been, she was followed by Charlie and the Cullens.

"It was nice meeting you," Carlisle said shaking their hands a final time.

"Good luck at Hogwarts Bella," Esme said smiling, "I have a feeling we'll meet again."

Then they both went off in search of their son, who apparently had gone through before them but was mysteriously unseen doing so by the Swans.

It was very noisy and cramped on the platform and they all had to somewhat push their way through the crowd in search of an empty carriage. As Bella walked down the platform she took in the sight of many wizarding families and for the first time saw witches and wizards of her age.

She passed a small girl who's think curly hair made up for her height, who was saying to her mother, "Mum, please don't write _every day_, everyone at Hogwarts will think I'm a total loser!"

Her mother was busy rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

A little further down a tall blond haired boy was saying goodbye to his very stern looking father who was dressed in robes of navy blue. The boy was nodding quickly to whatever his father was saying and Bella thought he was doing a good job of trying not to look very nervous.

Eventually they found her an empty compartment near the end of the train. Bella put Hedwig inside and her Father hefted her trunk up the stairs and tucked it away in a corner of the compartment before heading back out to stand next to Renee on the platform.

Bella stood before them and began to feel tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll miss you," she said shakily.

Immediately Renee threw her arms around her and Charlie soon joined the embrace.

"It's just till Christmas," Renee said tearfully.

"We'll see you again in no time," Charlie assured her, though his voice was suspiciously thick.

"Remember to write to us," Renee said kissing Bella's forehead, "and don't worry, you'll make friends by the end of the week, I'll bet you."

Bella nodded and stepped out of their arms just as a whistle sounded.

"Oh, better get on quick Bells!" Charlie said as students began to run for the carriage doors. With one last hug and kiss from both her parents Bella did just that. She leaned out of the window and waved as the train began to move.

"Bye!" she called one last time as it picked up speed, she continued to wave until the train rounded a corner and she could see them no longer. She fell back in her seat and sighed as she watched Buildings flash past the window. She wiped away the last of her tears and began to feel the stirrings of great excitement inside her. She couldn't wait to see her new school.

The compartment door slid open suddenly. A brightly dressed, very tiny girl with short dark hair entered. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hello," she said chirpily, "do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all," Bella said smiling as the girl danced in and sat daintily on the seat opposite her.

"Alice Brandon," she said offering her hand to Bella.

"Bella Swan," Bella replied as Alice shook her hand vigourously.

Alice sat back then,her legs dangled off the edge of the seat and she swung them to and fro.

"I'm just about to faint with excitement, aren't you?" Alice grinned, "I've been waiting for this day my whole life!"

Bella smiled at her exuberance.

"I'm pretty excited as well," she said, "but I only found out about Hogwarts a month ago so I haven't been waiting my whole life."

"Oh?" Alice asked, curiousity growing on her face, "you're Muggle born then?"

Bella nodded.

"How fab!" Alice exclaimed unexpectedly, "you must've been really surprised then, when you got the letter."

"I was," Bella said nodding again, "I almost couldn't believe it and neither could my parents but I knew I could always do _something_...I just didn't know it was magic."

"Oh yeah," Alice grimaced, "it must've really confusing when you did accidental magic, my mum threw a party when I first did it, your parents were probably really shocked!"

"My mum said she thought she was going mental," Bella said and Alice laughed.

"Is everyone in your family magical?" Bella asked curious.

"Er...yeah, I think so," Alice said thoughtfully, "My great great uncle married a muggle though, so I might have some muggle relatives that I don't know about."

"You must know lots about magic already then," Bella said nervously, "I don't know anything at all."

"Don't worry about that," Alice said brightly, "Lot's of people come from Muggle families,you know, you won't be the only one, and anyway I haven't done any bit of magic on purpose, ever, so we're all in the same place."

Bella actually did feel alot better after Alice said that.

"So what's it like to live with Muggles?" Alice asked.

"I dunno," Bella shrugged, "what's it like to live with magical parents?"

"You've got me there," Alice laughed like tinkling bells, "have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me," Bella said, "you?"

"Well, I haven't got any real siblings," Alice said, "but my cousin Edward is like a brother really, he's here this year too, but I didn't see him on the platform...of course I was really late, I almost missed the train because I forgot my wand in my dad's car and we had to run back and get it."

She pulled her wand from the pocket of her pink jumper.

"I'm really glad I remembered to check for it before I went through the barrier," she said, "I'd have been so embarrassed if I forgot it."

As they talked the buildings flashing past the windows turned to houses and the houses turned to fields with grazing cows and sheep.

Around half past twelve a plump older woman slid open the door of their compartment and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Alice immediatly sprang up and delved into her pocket for money. Bella didn't have much money herself, and what little she did have she intended to keep saved carefully. However, she was a little hungry so she bought herself a pumpkin pasty and watched in amusement as Alice bought most of the sweets the woman offered.

Alice grinned as she tossed her loot onto the seat and plopped herself down next to it.

"My parents don't let me eat too many sweets," she said by way of explanation, "they say sweets make me hyper."

Bella looked on in interest as Alice unwrapped one of the sweet packets. She didn't recognise any of them. Alice must've noticed her looking because she tossed her one of the same packets.

"Have a chocolate frog," she said as opened up her's and began eating something that looked very much like it was wriggling in her grasp.

"It's not a real frog is it?" Bella asked in alarm.

"No, no, it's just a spell," Alice assured her, "and anyway, what you really want are the famous witch or wizard cards, see what you've got, I'm missing Cliodna."

Bella carefully unwrapped her Chocolate frog and checked the card.

"It's Harry Potter," she said to Alice.

"Oh, I've got about ten of him," Alice said now opening some licourice wands, "Want one?"

Bella shook her head and looked back down. The picture she had first seen of a man with messy dark hair and glasses was gone.

"He's disappeared!" she exclaimed.

"Well he's not going to stay all day is he?" Alice shrugged.

"You know," Bella said, "In Muggle pictures people don't move around."

"Really?" Alice said in amazement, "do they just stay still then?"

"Yes, like if they're frozen."

They slowly made their way through Alice's sweets. Bella had been particularly interested in Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Be careful, they _mean_ every flavour," Alice had warned her with a grimace, "I once got one that was rotten fish flavoured."

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder as the sky grew darker. The neat fields and hedges were gone and now they were passing thick woods and dark hills.

The compartment slid open and Bella recognised the girl she met in Madam Maxine's in Diagon Alley as well as the girl who'd been talking to her mother on platform nine and three quarters. The girl from Madame Maxine's wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes were all squinty, she looked very upset. The other girl had an arm around her.

"Have you seen Angela's glasses by any chance," the curly haired girl asked, "this awful red haired girl stole them and said she's hidden them somewhere."

Alice and Bella shook their heads.

"Oh, well if you see them come find us, I'm Jessica by the way," the girl said.

The girls all introduced themselves and then Jessica led Angela out of the compartment.

"How horrid!" Alice said angrily, "why would someone do that?"

"I don't know," Bella said feeling very sympathetic, "poor Angela, it looks like she can hardly see without her glasses."

A few minutes later they settled back into conversation.

"What house do you want to be in?" Alice asked Bella.

"Well I don't really know much about them," Bella said shrugging, she had learnt the names of the school houses from one of her books but she had been unable to find out anything else about them.

"Oh of course," Alice said, "well, actually, I don't know much about them either, but my dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Ravenclaw, either would make them really happy but I think I'd like to be in Griffindor, it's the house of bravery."

"What about the others?" Bella asked thinking that she definitely wasn't Griffindor material.

"Ravenclaw is for cleverness," Alice said, "Hufflepuff is the house of kindness and Slytherin is for ambition...it doesn't have a very good reputation, there's not a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

Bella wasn't sure what house she's be in at all but she supposed that Hufflepuff was probably where she was headed because she wasn't at all brave or ambitious and wouldn't call herself overly clever either.

"I think we'd better change now," Alice said looking out the window and into the night.

They quickly changed and almost as soon as Bella finished tying her shoe laces a voice echoed through the train: "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, Please leave all luggage including owls and other pets on the train in their cages, they will be brought to the school separately."

Bella shared a slightly nervous glance with Alice and they found themselves gripping hands. They shared an anxious giggle.

"All of a sudden I feel all jittery," Alice laughed and then shook her head as if to clear it.

They joined the crowd pushing through the train door and out on to a small dark platform. Bella fell herself shudder, both from nerves and the fact that it was quite chilly. The glow of a large lantern appeared and was followed by the form a huge man.

He was gigantic and hairy, with hands the size of dustbin lids. He would've been quite scary if not for the fact that his eyes were warm and crinkled at the corners and his voice, while rough, was filled with kindness.

"Firs' years!" He called loudly, swinging his lanturn, "Firs' years, over here!"

Bella heard the squeaks of fright as the other first years took in the giant man but they all thronged around him anyway.

"Alrigh'," the man said scrutinising the group of them, "Is that all o' yer? Good, follow me! Mind yer step!"

The way the man was taking them was very uneven and everyone found themselves clinging to each other as they slipped and slided on the grass and mud. It was very dark and quiet so Bella guessed they were moving between thick trees. The only light was provided by the giant's dim lantern.

"Ye'll see Hogwarts in a minute," he called back to them. A moment later they rounded a bend and there it was. It was magnificent. The path through the trees had suddenly opened up onto a wide clear space at the edge of a darkly glistening lake. Perched above the lake, on the side of a great hill was Hogwarts. It was the most beautiful sight, the light from the castle glowing like tiny pin pricks in the darkness.

The giant pointed out a large group of tiny boats tethered at the edge of the lake.

"No more'n four in each," he said loudly as they scrambled towards them.

Bella and Alice got into one that was already occupied by another girl and a small boy. He was shaking slightly, the boy, and looked quite pale. He was very short, about the same height as Alice, may be a little taller. The girl sitting on the far end of the boat was quite frankly more beautiful than any eleven year old girl had a right to be. She was blonde and fair and her eyes were an undeterminable colour in the gloom but Bella knew they were most likely as perfect as the rest of her. She was looking away from them, away from anything in particular. She looked almost angry.

"Everyone in?" the giant man asked, he was sitting in a slightly larger boat of his own, "Good...FORWARD!"

As he shouted the last word the boats immediately glided forward across the glassy water in the direction of the castle. There was complete silence, everyone was entranced by the beauty of the castle looming before them. They sailed closer and closer until they were basically under the cliff in stood upon.

"Careful!" the giant called as they went under a rocky ledge, "keep yer heads down!"

They all bent their heads and the boats pushed through a thick dark curtain of ivy that hid the opening of a little cavern under the cliff. They continued down the dark tunnel until they reached what looked like a rocky beach which had steps leading off it. At the giant's signal, they all clambered out of the boats. Bella noticed that the blond girl was clenching and un-clenching her jaw with contained frustration.

They followed the giant man down a passageway. They walked up three flights of steps and ended up standing outside huge oaken doors.

"Everyone still here?" the man asked them, setting down his lantern, he seemed to do a quick head count before he reached out and knocked three times of the doors.

**Alrighty! So Bella met Alice, Jessica and found out Angela's name. Any guesses for who the horrid red haired girl was? And how about the blond, beautiful and obviously truoubled one? Edward is Alice's cousin...we'll see him soon...Sorting Next!**

**Must go try to write the Sorting Hat a song...er...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Sorry this chapter is so late but I have been reeaally busy lately, I'm sure you understand...lol**

**Alrighty then...Let's get on with it!**

Chapter 4

The Sorting

The great oaken door swung open to reveal a tall brown haired man standing behind them. He had a kind round face with a certain youthfulness to it even though he appeared to be middle aged. His smile was warm as he looked at them.

"Here're yer firs' years Neville," the giant man said.

Bella wondered if the man was Neville Longbottom, the deputy headmaster who had written her her school letters.

"Thanks Hagrid," Neville said grinning, "Come with me everyone."

The first years followed 'Neville' into the entrance hall, which was so huge that Bella was certain you could fit her entire house inside. The ceiling was so high that you had to squint to see it properly and there was a gleaming marble staircase leading off the hall which would take you up to the higher floors.

They followed the man across the stone floor. The low buzzing of hundreds of voices speaking at once was coming from a door to the right, Bella guessed they were the voices of the rest of Hogwarts' students, but Neville did not lead them through that door, instead he led them into a small empty room off the hall. The first years huddled in, standing rather closer together than they would usually.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Neville said smiling kindly at them, "I am Professor Longbottom, I will be one of your many teachers this year at Hogwarts, the start of term feast is due to begin shortly but before that you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important tradition at Hogwarts and while you are here your house will be like your family, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories and eat at your house table. The four houses here are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Bella noticed the beautiful blond girl from the boat tense with the mention of the last house.

"Each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards," Professor Longbottom continued smoothly, "I'm sure you'll all do brilliantly in whatever house becomes yours. Keep in mind that for your triumphs you gain points for your house but for breaking the school rules you lose those points, at the end of the year the house with the most points gets the house cup. Now, the sorting will begin soon, I will be back in a few minutes to take you into the Great Hall where the Sorting will take place in front of the whole school. Please wait quietly."

With a final kindly smile Professor Longbottom left the room. Alice turned to Bella, looking a little pale.

"How do you reckon they sort us?" she asked.

"Don't you know?" Bella asked in surprise because Alice's parents had gone to Hogwarts too.

"No," Alice made a face, "my parents told me it's part of the experience, for it to be a surprise."

Bella nodded slowly as others began to speculate on what exactly they would have to do. Most seemed to think it would be some kind of test and Bella hoped not because she'd only read her school books out of interest and hadn't actually comitted anything to memory.

"Alice," a voice said from behind them, they turned around to see a boy of their age smiling at Alice. He had sparkling, strangely familiar, green eyes and messy bronze coloured hair. Bella found herself blushing uncontrolably when her first thought was how nice looking he was. She had never thought that about a boy before.

"Edward!" Alice grinned hugging him, "where were you? I didn't see you anywhere on the platform or the train."

"I didn't see you either," Edward countered.

"Yeah, well, I was a little late," Alice admitted with a shrug, "Actually, I almost missed the train."

Edward laughed then turned his gaze to Bella whose face grew hot,

"Hi," he said smiling at her, "my name's Edward."

"Bella," she breathed dropping her gaze to the floor shyly.

"Bella, this is my cousin, you know, the one I told you about," Alice prattled, "He's hoping for Gryffindor too, aren't you Ed?"

"Don't call me that Alice," Edward scowled jokingly, "Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me how they sort us, Jasper thinks we'll have to do some spellwork but I don't think so...I mean we haven't exactly learnt anything yet have we?"

"Jasper?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh, I met him on the train," Edward said, "His Dad works in the Ministry, as an Auror, isn't that cool, his surname's Whitlock, has your Dad ever mentioned him?"

Alice shook her head no and looked like she was about to say something but then the door opened and Professor Longbottom was back.

"The Sorting is about to begin," he said, "Form a line, quickly, good, now follow me."

Bella gulped as her stomach fluttered anxiously. She got into line behind Alice and the blond girl from the boat, Edward went back to join the line with his friend from the train. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of great wooden doors into the Great Hall.

Bella felt as though she'd walked into a dream. Thousands of candles floated in midair above four long tables where the older students were all sitting, staring at them. Bella felt even more nervous. The tables were all laid with glittering gold and silver plates and platters and goblets. At the front of the hall was another long table where the teachers all sat. Professor Longbottom lead them up there to face the rest of the school, who were all craning their necks to see the huddle of pale and trembling first years. Bella noted with wide eyes that floating above the students were a multitude of silvery transparent ghosts, they too were staring at the first years. Bella glanced upwards to avoid the watchful eyes and gasped when she saw the ceiling, or lack thereof.

"There's no ceiling," Alice said in awe beside her.

The night sky was stretched above them, dotted in it's inky blackness were stars, brighter than Bella had ever seen, more of them visable than she'd ever seen.

Professor Longbottom once again grabbed their attention when he placed a small four legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool, he placed an old, very frayed and tattered wizards hat.

"What do you suppose that dirty old hat's for?" Alice murmered to her.

"I dunno," Bella whispered back nervously, "I hope we don't have to pull a rabbit out of it."

Alice gave her an odd look. "Why would we have to-"

Her voice trailed off because as they watched the hat twitched, a rip in the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you might think I'm a sorry sight,_

_I'm sure I must look quite a fright,_

_But I'm a hat so rarely seen,_

_It matters not if I am clean._

_For I'm the Hat that tops them all,_

_My duty certainly is not small,_

_Here you stand to shake and quiver,_

_For I must split you four times over._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_where bravery stands out most,_

_Or perhaps cunning Slytherin,_

_will be your suited host._

_You may belong in Ravenclaw,_

_if your wits are sharp and stead,_

_Or maybe kind old Hufflepuff,_

_is where you'll find your bed._

_Don't be afraid,_

_just put me on,_

_To see where you belong,_

_For I the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_have finished up my song._

The hall burst into applause as the Hat went silent. Bella gaped, her mouth hanging open like a fish. Beside her Alice sighed and laughed at the same time.

"All we've got to do is put on the hat!" she said happily.

Bella wasn't quite so relieved. She still didn't feel like she much belonged in any of the housed mentioned. Her insides were twisting unpleasantly at the thought of being judged infront the whole school.

Professor Longbottom stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, take a seat on the stool and put the hat on your head," he said, "Adams, George!"

A very slim, pale boy walked up and put the hat on his head. There were a few seconds of silence then the split in the brim of the hat opened again.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted to the school, the table second from the left erupted in cheers as the first student was placed in their house. The boy scurried to join that table as Professor Longbottom looked down at his list again.

"Alvarez, Eleazar," he called.

A dark haired, olive skinned boy moved to sit and placed the hat on his head, seconds later, he too joined the Ravenclaw table. However John Bennett became the first Hufflepuff and he beamed as he joined the table on the right.

"Brandon, Alice."

Bella wished Alice good luck as she skipped up to the stool and eagerly rammed the hat on her head. The hat didn't need too long to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It annouced.

Alice clapped her hands in delight and danced over to where the cheers on the far left had begun thunderously.

Daniel Brown joined the Hufflepuff table and Benjamin Cheney, the small boy who had shared Bella and Alice's boat became a Ravenclaw. Tyler Crowly became a Gryffindor to another round of thunderous applause.

"Cullen, Edward."

As Edward walked up to sit on the stool, Bella realised why his eyes had seemed familiar to her. She had met his parents, Esme and Carlisle, at Kings Cross and they showed her how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. His eyes were the exact shade of sparkling green as his mother's.

The hat took a little longer with Edward than it had done with anyone else that far. The hat had slipped over Edwards face blocking his expression but Bella knew he had to be nervous.

Finally the Hat's brim split open and it declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella smiled as Edward sighed with relief and joined his cousin at the cheering table. As names continued to be called and students continued to be sorted Bella grew increasingly more queasy, she knew the names were being called alphabetically but a vicious voice was telling her that her's would never be called.

Bella noticed that sometimes the hat had merely to brush someones head before it declared their suitable house while at other times it took quite a while. Afton Darcy was a Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his hair ut it took almost a minute for it to declare Charlotte Grey belonged in Ravenclaw.

"Hale, Rosalie."

The beautiful girl from the boat stepped forward, her violet eyes fixed determinedly on the sorting hat. She sat gracefully on the stool and placed the hat over her head. There was silence. Bella noticed that as time went on Rosalie began to clench and unclench her fists on her lap. It was taking even longer to decide for her than it had Charlotte. Bella noticed that a low murmering was coming from the Slytherin table as a minute passed and the hat had still not decided.

Quite suddenly out of no where it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a few seconds of stunned silence before the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for her just as loudly as it had done for everyone else. Bella glimpsed a triumphant smile on Rosalie's lips as she pulled the hat off her head, but it was quickly erased as her face once again became tight and controlled.

The Sorting continued. And Bella once again began to get those sinking thoughts of her name not being on the list, may be she wasn't a witch after all, it could all have been a mistake. She began to torture herself with the idea that Professor Longbottom would inform her gravely that there had been a mistake, a mix up or something, and she had go home, walk back through the hall with the entire school laughing at her.

"James Hunt."

A blond haired boy with a cocky smile and cold ice blue eyes walked confidently up to the stool and the hat instantly shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!', as it was set on his head. A very tall dark boy called Dimitri Ivanov also became a Slytherin as did twins Jane and Alec Lawson and a pale and pinched girl called Lauren Mallory.

Alexander Mapp became a Hufflepuff and Emmett McCarty bounded up to the hat to become a Gryffindor immediately and he himself responded with a loud "Yes!" as this was announced to the Hall. Micheal Newton, a baby faced blond boy, joined him and a little while later so did the curly haired Jessica Stanley.

"Swan, Isabella."

Bella walked nervously up to the stool. Alice caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up which prompted her to return a nervous smile. She sat on the stool and placed the hat over her head at the same time crossing her fingers.

"_Oh...how interesting," _A voice said softly in her head, Bella realised it was the hat, "_you my dear could do well in almost any of the houses four...now where is best? You have a great need to please people I see, humility and kindness, a good Hufflepuff you would make...however, you have a sharp mind, you are quick to learn, a good memory and an eye for detail, Ravenclaw would do as well...hmmm, but I also see a thirst for acceptance, to prove yourself, and such a desire for justice, you are very brave my dear, you don't see it in yourself but I do...I see all...such bravery must have a chance to be discovered and honed so...I am sure the house that would be best is..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat exclaimed outloud. Bella smiled as she joined the Gryffindor table and ended up sitting opposite Alice and next to a tall and freckled prefect who patted her on the back welcomingly.

Now she was seated with her house and no longer had anything to worry about, Bella felt her worry fade away and she was able to relax as she watched the remainding first years get sorted.

There were only a few left actually. Heidi Velnore was placed in Slytherin after a second of wearing the hat, Carmen Villanueva became a Ravenclaw but her twin sister Maria joined the Slytherin table. Angela Weber who seemed to have located her glasses eventually became a Gryffindor much to her surprise, if you judged by the look on her face, and she was followed by Edward's friend from the train Jasper Whitlock, who also joined the Gryffindor table, his facial expression highly relieved. Then the last person, Eric Yorkie, became a Ravenclaw and the sorting was over.

Professor Longbottom rolled up his parchment and took the Sorting Hat away. All around her people seemed to be growing impatient, tapping on the table and staring at their plates, Bella suddenly realised that her nerves had kept hunger at bay and she was now ravenous, Alice's sweets on the train seemed so long ago.

The Headmistress stood from her seat in the centre of the teachers table.

"Welcome to our new students and to those who have returned I welcome you just as warmly back." She said with a smile.

Bella looked at her with interest. She had steel grey hair pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her head, her emerald green robes were imaculate and though she was smiling her face still seemed stern and her eyes sharp. Bella wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

The fifth year perfect beside her seemed to recognise the look on Bella's face. "Professor McGonagall seems really tough," she said smirking at Bella, "but she's also really nice once you get to know her and really fair, everyone thinks she's a great Headmistress."

Bella nodded and smiled as she looked back at Professor McGonagall who was finished saying her few words.

"I won't keep you from dinner any longer," she said, and as she returned to her seat, food appeared at once on the table, piling high on the platters were all sorts of things Bella had ever liked, always wanted to try and some things she'd never seen before. She gasped at the sheer quantity of it as people began to grab chicken wings and spoon gravy onto mashed potatoes and shove sausages onto their plates.

"Oh it's so good," Alice moaned through a mouthful, her plate was already piled high. From her experience with Alice on the train, Bella realised that while she was small Alice could eat, alot. Bella grinned at her and also began to put things on her plate, wanting to try some of everything.

"Every year it looks more and more delicious," came a sad voice from beside her. With a start she realised that she was sitting next to a ghost. It was a pale spectre of a man in fifteenth century clothes, a frilly ruff around his neck. He was staring sadly at her plate.

"Can't you eat?" Bella asked feeling rather sorry for him because of his expression.

"Oh...no, I haven't eaten in centuries...of course, I don't need to," the ghost sighed, "but I certainly do miss it. Have I introduced myself?"

His question took Bella by surprise in it's abrubtness but she shook her head, realising at the same time that most of the other first years nearby were listening in on their conversation, watching the ghost with wide eyes.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ghost of Gryffindor tower," he said with a florish before wishing her well and drifting further down the table.

"That's what he likes to be called," said the older girl next to Bella with the shiny 'P' on her robes, "but we all call him Nearly Headless Nick."

"How can you be nearly headless?" Alice asked looking bemused.

"I suppose you'll see soon enough," said the prefect before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. She was a plump girl with curly sable hair and sky blue eyes, she also had a thick irish accent, "by the way," she said, "my name's Siobhan Byrne."

Bella and Alice introduced themselves and Siobhan introduced them to her boyfriend who sat next to her. His name was Liam Connolly and he was her complete opposite, dark haired, ruddy skinned and quiet, he was also the other Gryffindor prefect.

When everyone had eaten as much as they physically could the food disappeared from the table and a few minutes later, it it's place, was dessert. Blocks of ice cream and tureens of jelly in all different colours and flavours, apple pie, treacle tarts, cheese cake and chocolate mousse, eclairs and rice pudding, jam doughnuts and trifle, fruit salad and coconut ice...

Bella was so full she could hardly move but she couldn't resist helping herself to a bit of chocolate mousse, she had a weakness for it. As everyone dug in, they started to talk about their families. Emmett McCarty who was very big and tall for a first year, was telling everyone how he hadn't known he was a wizard till he got his letter.

"But I was totally excited about it!" he said smiling widely, making the dimples in his cheeks stand out, "I mean it's totally wicked! Everything about this place is just awesome!"

"I thought the same," Bella said softly, surprising herself by speaking up, "how did your parents react?"

"Well Dad didn't believe it at first, said it was probably just a joke but later that day he saw me make a couple of twigs dance a jig on the living room window and well..." Emmett shrugged and laughed, "You should've seen his face when he saw Diagon Alley for the first time!"

"So both of you are Muggle born?" asked Jasper Whitlock looking from Bella to Emmett, they both nodded in confirmation, "cool."

Jasper was blond and tan with blueish green eyes and a lazy smile. Bella recognised him as the boy she'd passed on platform nine and three quarters, the one with the stern father, but while at that time he'd looked nervous, he now looked very relaxed.

"What about you?" Emmett asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"My mum was a Healer and my dad's an Auror," Jasper said, "both of them were from wizarding families though, I've never even met a muggle." He gave Bella and Emmett curious looks.

"My Dad's a Healer," Edward said, his voice was very soft and gentle and made Bella blush again, "I think he'd like me to be one too but I definitely want to be an Auror."

Bella hadn't a clue what a Healer or an Auror was and judging from Emmett's expression neither did he.

"Er what are you talking about?" he asked after a few, "What's a Healer, what's an Auror."

"An Auror is a dark wizard catcher," Edward explained instantly, "sort of like muggle...er...pleasemen...right?"

After a long moment a light bulb flickered in Bella's mind. "Oh!" she said, "you mean policemen, my dad's one."

"Really?" Edward asked interestedly.

"Yeah," Bella said, still blushing because he was talking to her, "he's the cheif at his station."

"And what's a Healer?" Emmett asked, "I'm guessing they heal people?"

"You're right," Alice said putting a third slice of apple pie on her plate, "that's exactly what they do."

"Like a doctor then?" Emmett said.

"No, I've seen those nutters with knives and needles," Alice shuddered, "Healers actually heal people." Bella and Emmet laughed.

"What do your parents do Alice," Bella asked.

"My Dad works in the Ministry," Alice said proudly, "In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and my mum is in fashion design."

"My Dad's a carpenter," Emmett said grinning, "he never suspected any of this magic business."

Bella was beginning to feel very drowsy, full and warm. She wanted nothing more than to fall into a nice warm bed. Tomorrow, she couldn't wait to tell her parents all about Hogwarts, she'd be writing a very long letter. She looked towards the teachers table and wondered what subjects she'd be doing the next day and who would teach them to her. Professor Longbottom had said he'd be their teacher, she wondered what subject he taught.

At last the desserts disappeared from the table leaving it bare and spotless. Professor McGonagall stood once more and silence descended on the Great Hall.

"I have just a few notices before you go to bed," She began in her no nonsense voice, "First years should keep in mind that it is against the school rules to enter the forest on the grounds and older students would do well to remember that as well-"

Bella watched as Emmett and Jasper's eyes lit with interest.

"Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. If you are caught doing so without an adequate explanation you will receive detention and house points will be deducted. Also, a list of banned objects can be found on the bulletin board outside Mr. Filch's office, if found, these will be confiscated.

"Quidditch trials will begin in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch or speak with their team's quidditch captain. I also wish to remind you that we have a strict 'no dueling' policy here, students below fifth year will not be asked to perform defensive and offensive spells in class and I demand that you do not perform them outside of class either."

Bella heard a few whispers from the older students at that but didn't worry over it herself as she had no idea how to do that sort of magic, or any kind for that matter.

"Now, before we all go to bed," Professor McGonagall said in a rather strained voice, "we must observe tradition and sing...the school song."

The students whooped and Bella couldn't help but giggle at Professor McGonagall's tired expression. Her laughter continued as the song began with _Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts _and continued on in such a ridiculous fashion. What made it even funnier was that everyone sang in different tunes and with different timing so it was all chaotic and noisy but that made it even more funny.

Eventually the song trailed to an end and McGonagall bade them goodnight. Siobhan immediately called all of the Gryffindor first years to her and told them to follow her closely and remember the way they were going. They followed her out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Bella was so sleepy by this point that she felt dead on her feet, she couldn't even bring up enough excitement to marvel at the talking protraits and the fact that Siobhan led them through passages hidden behind sliding panels and tapestries.

Eventually they stopped outside a very large painting of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Dragon scale," Siobhan answered firmly.

The portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all clambered through, Alice needed Edward to hoist her up, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was was a cosy, warm room, decorated in bright scarlet and gold. A warm fire crackled in the hearth and beside Bella, Alice yawned Prompting her to do the same.

Siobhan directed the girls to their dormitory and the boys to theirs. After bidding Edward, Jasper and Emmett goodnight, Alice and Bella walked sleepily up the stairs to their dormitory and found their beds at last. Five four poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains. Bella saw that her trunk lay at the foot of a bed.

Without a word Rosalie Hale walked past them, taking her pajamas out of her trunk and getting into her bed, she drew the curtains shutting the rest of them out.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Jessica Stanley muttered raising an eyebrow, but the others were much too tired to make any comments so they pulled on their own pajamas and murmuring goodnight, fell into bed and to sleep as soon as their heads touched the soft pillows.

**Right, hit or miss? Tell me please? I'm setting up the characters background stories already, what can you deduce about dear Rosalie? Edward is Bella's first crush...how sweet! lol**

**If you want I can post a list of all the first years students from each house on my profile page, just so you can see whose in their year.**

**Hope you liked it! Till the next...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but things have been busy, I haven't had alot of time to write recently and I didn't have acess to my computer for a while. However, I am back with another chapter for your reading pleasure, I hope, and to make it up to you I have made this chapter more exciting than the others before! I hope...**

**Reviews make my heart sing! I thank you for them.**

Chapter 5

Of Serpents and Lions

Bella's first week at Hogwarts was interesting, to say the least. The castle itself was such a wonder, there were trick steps she always seemed to trip on and doors that moved around and paintings that moved and spoke like real people. It was awe inspiring. She and Alice, fast friends, were having more that a little trouble finding their way to classes every morning.

And the classes themselves were even more extraordinary. Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house, taught them Herbology in the Greenhouses three times a week, where they learnt all about magical plants and fungi and their various uses. They had Charms on Tuesdays and Wednesdays with Professor Flitwick, a very tiny old wizard who had to had to pile books on his chair in order to see over his desk.

Astronomy was taught on Wednesday at midnight by Professor Sinistra, they had to study the night sky through telescopes and learn the names of the stars and track the movements of their planets. Their most boring class was History of Magic with Professor Binns who was the only ghost teacher. They spent most of his class on the edge of falling asleep as he droned on and on about Goblin Wars and Emeric the Evil. The only one who ever seemed to show any interest in his class was Jasper Whitlock, who wrote perfect notes which everyone else who had been asleep begged to copy later.

Tranfiguration was taught by the very pretty Professor Laurel. The boys in class hung on to her every word as she coached them through the very difficult art of Transfiguration. Her classes Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were always enjoyable, if not very trying. The only one who seemed to be any good was Edward who beamed in pride as Professor Laurel showed his shiny pin, recently transfigured from a matchstick, to the class in their first lesson. The girls were all impressed and the boys, envious.

The young, handsome and funny Professor Jameson taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was the most fun, as they all enjoyed learning about dangerous magical beasts and the spells which could be used to fend them off. Professor Jameson told them that they wouldn't be able to perform most of the spells yet but he taught them the wand movements and they studied the incantations. Alice, Bella noticed, was very keen to do well in this class and was well on her way to being a teacher's pet. Of course it was because she fancied Professor Jameson she revealed to Bella.

On Friday morning Alice and Bella managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. They sat, as they usually did, opposite Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who too had become fast friends and were always at the table early for every meal.

"What have we got this morning?" Alice asked as she piled scrambled eggs onto her plate.

Everyone turned to Bella, because she seemed to already have her whole timetable memorised.

"We've got Potions with the Slytherins first," She said pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"My Dad went to school with Professor Everard," Edward said smirking, "Apparently he was always really good at potions but he's a real recluse and a bit odd, have you noticed he never comes to meals?"

Everyone nodded.

"Classes with the Slytherins should be interesting," Emmett said glancing over at their table, "They're a funny lot, those Slytherins."

Bella hadn't known but she soon found out that there was an intense rivalry that existed between Gryffindor and Slytherin that went back centuries. The Slytherins seemed keen to keep it that way. Earlier in the week Bella and Alice had come across a slim red haired girl with hard grey eyes taunting Angela Weber in an empty corridor. She'd been teasing Angela about her big round glasses and calling her short and fat. Poor Angela had tears in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Alice had shouted striding confidently up to the girl who Bella recognised as Victoria Dashwood, a first year Slytherin.

"Oh if it isn't little Alice!" Victoria had cooed in a baby voice, her eyes gleaming, "Honestly, I'd have thought a Brandon would have better taste in friends."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice had demanded. Victoria's eyes flicked from Angela, backed against the wall, to Bella who had gone over to comfort her.

"I think you know Brandon," Victoria said nastily, her eyes lingering on Bella, "but I suppose your family always was a bunch of muggle lovers."

"You can shut up about my family!" Alice cried angrily and instinctively plunged her hand into her pocket for her wand. Victoria noticed this and a slow sticky smile spread across her face.

"Ah well," she sighed, "I've so much to do, have fun with your friends Brandon." She had then turned to smirk at Angela. "Bye bye Crybaby."

She didn't say anything to Bella at all.

Which was another thing Bella noticed about some of the Slytherins, they seemed to have a certain disdain for muggle borns. Most of the time, it was cleverly hidden, masked by a cold smile but at times a harsh word escaped or a look that could only be described as disgust was revealed and Bella wondered at it. However, for some reason, she was uncomfortable asking about it, so she did her best to ignore it

"Do you think Professor Everard will favor the Slytherins?" Alice asked, jolting Bella out of her thoughts.

"I dunno," Jasper shrugged, "Professor Longbottom doesn't exactly give us special treatment does he? Look at all that homework he gave us."

Just then the mail arrived. Bella had by now gotten used to the flurry of owls that streamed into the Great Hall every morning at breakfast. She's sent her parents two letters with Circe since her first day and they had replied sending back sweets and some homemade cakes her mother had made which Bella didn't touch. She knew her mother's cooking too well. However the sweets were well appreciated and she shared them with Alice, who particularly enjoyed 'Skittles'.

That day Circe didn't fly in carrying any packages so Bella returned to her pancakes, out of the corner of her eye though she saw an eagle owl glide silently down to Rosalie Hale who Bella had noticed hadn't gotten any mail since the term began. She untied the letter from the owl's leg eagerly and it took off immediately. Rosalie ripped open the very official looking envelope and unfolded the letter. Bella watched as a look of heart breaking sadness crossed Rosalie's face before it was replaced by blank look. She squeezed the letter into a ball in her fist and threw it into her bag before getting up and striding out of the Hall.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Alice whispered and Bella realised that she too had watched Rosalie's reaction.

"She must've gotten bad news or something," Bella said shrugging, though she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl whatever it was that made her so angry and cold.

"Or something," Alice agreed softly.

Potions took place down in the Dungeons. It was cold and drafty down there and smelt of damp and mildew. The only light came from the flickery torches on the walls that threatened to be blown out at any second. In all honesty the Potions class room was quite scary enough without the bits of pickled animal parts floating in jars around the room.

When the students had first entered the room their Professor had been sitting behind his desk. His face hidden by a black leather bound book. The first years had stood awkwardly by the door for a moment before gradually taking seats in class. It was only when the last person was seat that Professor Everard set down his book and stood.

He was a tall man with long dark hair pulled back from his face. His facial expression was one of extreme boredom, with just a trace of annoyance. He turned to the black board behind him and wrote in large curling script:

_Professor Alistair Everard_

"As it is every year," he began in a dull voice, his eyes sweeping over them, "there is once again a new crop of children here to interupt my solitude, it is my charge to teach you but it is unlikely that any of you will amount to much in this subject."

At this many of the class exchanged disbelieving glances.

"However," Professor Everard continued, "teach you I must, whether or not you learn anything is none of my concern. Now, turn to page 63 in the books on your desks, you will be working on a painfully simple potion which is used to cure boils, follow the instructions in your books."

With that he went to sit behind his desk and once more buried his nose behind his big black book.

Alice and Bella looked at each other nervously before opening their potions books to the page their Professor had told them. Bella read the instruction a few times before getting started, she found that they sounded surprisingly easy. She got out her cauldron and placed on the burner on her desk before lighting the fire and pouring the first ingredient, essence of fire weed, into the cauldron. After that things went smoothly, she actually found herself enjoying making the potion. It was like following a recipe and she had always been good at cooking.

Every now and then the instructions in the book gave the indication of what the potion should look like when completed and it seemed that she was perfectly on track, when the book said that her potion should be lime green it was lime green and when it said it should be bright red it was bright red. While she was letting her horned slugs stew she looked around to see how everyone else was doing. What she saw surprised her.

Alice was muttering angrily under her breath as she ladled a very lumpy concoction out of her cauldron. A few desks away Edward was stirring the liquid in his cauldron frustratedly and kept glancing at his book with a confused exprssion on his face. Next to him Jasper was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed as his potion spat purple sparks into the air and Emmett was throwing ingredients haphazardly into his cauldron which was emitting loud bangs.

Very few people seemed to be doing well. Bella could help but smile when she saw Victoria Dashwood leaning over her cauldron worriedly, the fumes making her wild hair even more frizzy. Rosalie Hale didn't seem to be doing too badly, although her potion was still pale pink when it should have turned red a while ago. Twins Jane and Alec Lawson weren't doing badly either, though they were working together and helping each other with their potions.

Just as Bella's potion had turned a deep purple which signified it's completion, Professor Everard stood and told them time was up. He swept down to the back of the class and began to criticize people's potions. He told Mike Newton that he wouldn't use his to clean a toilet and Tyler Crowley was asked if he could read. Maria Villanueva was told that if she had paid as much attention to her potion as she had to gossiping with Lauren Mallory, who had an equally dismal potion, she might not appear such a waste of time.

He merely rolled his eyes at Emmett's potion before vanishing it and tutted at Jasper's who didn't seem to care anyway. He paused for a moment at Edward's cauldron, the potion inside was pale green.

"I know your father," he said dryly, "he was never much good at potions either."

Then he swept away to peer at Jessica's, which had the consistency of wet cement,and Angela's which was much too Hunt received a raised eyebrow and Afton Darcy a 'not completely abysmal'.

Jane, Alec and Rosalie got nods of approval but at Alice's potion Professor Everard shook his head in disapproval before moving on to Bella's.

"Ah," he said tilting his head as he stirred her potion, "it would seem that one of you may actually amount to something."

Bella blushed fiercely.

"This is not a bad attempt," Professor Everard said inspecting the potion more closely, "not bad at all. What is your name girl?"

"Isabella Swan, sir," Bella said nervously.

"Muggle born?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems you are not a dunderhead, keep it up," he said and a trace of a smile crossed his lips before he strode up to his desk, "I want a twelve inch essay from each of you explaining exactly what you did wrong with this potion, I expect to receive it by Monday afternoon, you are dismissed."

Grumbling softly, everyone collected their things and began to file out of the classroom.

"Miss Swan, come here," He said when most people had left. Alice signalled that she would wait outside and Bella walked up to her teacher's desk.

"Yes Professor?" she asked curious.

"I will not be expecting an essay from you as your potion was as good as I believe any first year could possibly make," he said plainly and Bella flushed, "read page 75 in your book in preparation for next week's class instead. Dismissed."

"What did he want?" Alice asked as Bella walked with her to their next class Tranfiguration.

"He said I didn't have to do the essay," Bella said hoping Alice wouldn't be too jealous.

"Ugh!" Alice said, "I am sooo jealous! How did you do that? it was sooo hard! I kept getting messed up!'

Bella shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "I just followed the instructions I guess."

"Well next class you're going to help me out!" Alice laughed, "My instructions looked like Ancient Runes for all I could see!"

After Dinner that night Bella went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before bed. She was alone because Alice had gone to ask Professor Jameson about something he'd taught in class that day. She was just about to leave when her ink bottle fell from her bag and rolled into a stall. Bella went after it, reaching behind the toilet to grab it when someone entered the bathroom.

"I don't know what to do Vera," a sad voice said, "the hat put me in Gryffindor, is that really enough reason to shun your only daughter?"

"They're just disappointed Rosalie," A softer more mature voice came comfortingly, "They'll get over it eventually."

Bella peeped under the stall and saw Rosalie, her lovely violet eyes red rimmed, and an older Slytherin girl with black curls and blue eyes.

"Oh they're disappointed," Rosalie said bitterly, "My mother said how upset she was that I ruined such a long family tradition, and my father was so disappointed that he couldn't even write to me, all my mother would say is that atleast the Kings weren't too worried about it. If she thinks I'm going to marry that awful boy she is dead wrong, I won't!"

Bella stifled a gasp and wished she wasn't there hearing this, it seemed awfully like eavesdropping.

"That's years ahead Rose," Vera said an odd catch to her voice, "you might feel differently in the future."

"I won't," Rosalie hissed, "I know I won't, he's a spoilt, arrogant little snob, he thinks he can have whatever he wants, well he can't! I will never marry Royce King!"

Bella heard the door of the bathroom swing open.

"Oh, hello," She heard Alice's tinkling voice, "Have you seen Bella? She said she was coming here."

"Well as you can see she isn't," Rosalie said frostily.

"Er, right," Alice said uncomfortably, "she's probably in the common room, I'll just go."

When Alice left there was a moment of silence.

"You should try to make some friends Rose," Vera said gently, "There's no use in being alone and angry."

"I don't need anyone but myself," Rosalie said stiffly, "It's the way it's always been and always will be."

"It doesn't have to be," Vera sighed.

"Come on, let's go before someone else comes in," Rosalie said as if she hadn't heard the other girl.

When they left Bella stayed hidden in the stall for a little while longer. She now knew for sure that there was a lot more to Rosalie than meets the eye, and once again she couldn't help but feel sorry for the beautiful girl.

**Okay!**

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Thorny Rose

"Did you see it?" Emmett exclaimed loudly as he bounded into the common room one evening.

"See what exactly?" Alice asked frustratedly looking up from a Potions essay that Bella had been helping her with. Bella knew that her friend was looking for just about anything to distract her from it.

"Flying lessons!" Edward said almost as excited as Emmett, "There's a notice up on the bulletin board, there's going to flying lessons for all first years this week."

"Flying lessons...?" Bella asked feeling increasingly dumb.

"Yeah flying, like on broomsticks," Alice explained with disinterest, "I hate it."

"Why?" Jasper drawled lazily. Up until that point he'd been completely silent. Bella had hardly noticed he'd been there. Truthfully, it had taken her a little while to get used to Jasper, he was so quiet and seemed to not care much for anything, but as she got to know  
him she realised he was simply easy going and was quite relaxing to be around.

"I hate heights," Alice said in answer to Jasper's question.

"It's probably because you're so short!" Emmett guffawed.

Alice scowled and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"You've never even been on a broom!" she pointed out, "let's see how you like it."

"I can't wait," Emmett said plopping himself into an armchair, "it's sounds brilliant."

"It is brilliant!" Edward assured him, "the class isn't till Friday though, and it's with the Slytherins."

"Why do they always pair us with the Slytherins?" Alice whined but Bella's thoughts were a million miles away, zooming about on broomstick high above the ground. She gulped and shook the thought from her head, there wasn't any point getting scared before she even tried flying. However, the image of plummeting to the ground kept her awake that night.

"Bella, is that Circe?" Alice asked looking up from her toast.

Sure enough the snowy owl was soaring down to the Gryffindor table. Circe landed gracefully before Bella and extended one of her legs, to which a brightly coloured package was attached.

Bella was quite certain who it was from. She untied it quickly and Circe took off. Bella had woken that morning only to realise what day it was. September 13th, her birthday, she had completely forgotten. However clearly, her parents had not.

Scrawled across the wrapping paper in her mother's loopy hand writing was:

_Happy Birthday BellaBean!_

_Hope you're having lots of fun!_

_We miss you loads!_

_Mum and Dad._

Underneath this was a long row of little 'X's' for kisses. Bella groaned when she realised Alice was reading the little message her shoulder.

"It's your birthday?" she squealed accusingly, "why didn't you tell me!"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all looked up in surprise.

"Yeah Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked.

"I forgot myself until this morning," Bella explained guiltily, "I didn't mean to keep it from you all, but I actually don't really like my birthdays to be..."

"You forgot your birthday!" Alice and Emmett exclaimed simultaneously with identical looks of shock on their faces.

Bella shrugged self-consciously a hint of red tinting her cheeks.

"Well, see what you got then," Edward said to her softly, nodding towards her present. Bella smiled gratefully at him, she recognised his attempt to divert their friends' attention. Her present ended up being a book, a classic novel. Suprisingly all of her friends, except Emmett, were extremely interested in it because it was a muggle book.

"Don't you ever not tell me something like this again!" Alice warned Bella later as they hurried to class, "I may have forgiven you this time but I won't again! I'll just have to get you something really great for Christmas!"

Bella grimaced just thinking about what that could possibly entail.

The day of the Flying Lessons dawned crisp and clear and chilly. The first year Gryffindors trundled out onto the Quidditch pitch after breakfast shivering slightly under their cloaks. When they got there the field was empty save for two rows of old broomsticks lying across the grass. There was instantly a bit of a scuffle for the newest looking brooms and then everyone just stood waiting. A few moments later the Slytherins arrived and chose brooms from the opposite row.

A Slythering boy with very straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes was proclaiming loudly his great prowess in flying and how sorry he was for those who had probably never even seen a broomstick before.

"I mean, I'd be worried sick," he said feigning sympathy, "you could fall off your broom and break your neck if you've got no experience, imagine that, dying before you've even been here a month." At this he grinned nastily at Emmett and Bella who felt herself pale. All of a sudden she wished she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Shut up Hunt," Edward said loudly, after glancing at Bella.

"What, you going to make me Cullen?" the other boy mocked, when Edward didn't say anything he laughed.

"You can talk Cullen but you know I'd beat you in any contest," Hunt boasted, "especially since I see you're hanging around with muggle born riff raff like-"

Before Hunt could even finish his sentence Edward, Emmett and Jasper all whipped out their wands and pointed them at him. Unfortunately that's when their teacher decided to make an appearance.

"Oh Merlin!" The man exclaimed rushing forward, "Wands away, this minute! I don't understand why they insist on constantly putting Slytherins and Gryffindors together!"

Gasps rang out from the assembled students.

"It's Oliver Wood!" Edward whispered in shock.

He wasn't the only one. Several boys, and a few girls, were gaping in amazement at their new teacher.

"Who's Oliver Wood?" Bella asked Alice under her breath.

"Huh? Oh, Oliver Wood played Keeper for England for ages, he's a referee now," Alice said inspecting her finger nails.

Bella nodded though she wasn't quite sure what Alice was talking about.

The man in question was very tall and slim without being skinny. He had lightly greying hair but keen eyes and a sharpness to his body movements that made him seem much younger than he probably was. All in all, Bella decided, he definitely looked like a retired sportsman.

"Right, well, hello first years," Oliver Wood began, "you can call me Mr. Wood, I don't think I can be quite considered a professor of anything. I'm actually only going to be teaching you all this once, after that I'll just be refereeing the Hogwarts Quidditch matches. I went here myself, you know, and I'd be willing to help anyone of you who's interested in Quidditch."

This short introduction was actually met by a smattering of applause from Wood's fans. He looked quite chuffed.

"Right!" He said suddenly businesslike, "I want you all to stand next to a broom, put your hand over it and say 'Up!'"

This command was followed by much noise as people began shouting "Up!" over and over again to disobedient brooms. Some people, like Edward and Jasper, had no trouble getting their brooms to fly up into their hands immediately. Bella was not so lucky. Her broom didn't even twitch when she commanded it, atleast Alice's flopped over when she shouted at it, Bella's didn't move at all. Emmett had a bit of trouble at first but his broom soon floated into his open palm, albeit a bit slowly.

"Alright, alright," Wood said once everyone had a broom in their hand, "Now I want you to mount your broom, make sure you grip the handle tight, I don't need any accidents."

At this he paused to walk around inspecting the students hold on the broomsticks. Bella felt her palms get sweaty and slide on the wood handle of the broom. Nerves were beginning to claim and her stomach was fluttering intensely.

"Okay, everyone is looking good so far," Mr. Wood encouraged, "right, I want you to push off gently from the ground, hover for a bit, then tilt your broom down and land. Shall we try it on three?"

A few minutes later Alice was being led away by Mr. Wood, just hovering two feet above the ground had caused her to simultaneously faint and become extremely nauseous. She had to be taken to the hospital wing for a 'stomach settling potion'.

"Er...Class dismissed everyone!" Wood called out behind him as he carried Alice away.

Hours later, Bella went to walk with Alice back to their common room.

"You do realise you missed half a day's lessons?" Bella said disapprovingly.

"Er, yeah," Alice said without shame, "I meant to do that, did you think I would pass up a chance to miss double potions!"

"Not going to class isn't going to help you," Bella pointed out in a jokingly stern voice.

"Yes Professor," Alice said sarcastic, "I-"

"Shut up!" a voice rang out angrily from around the corner. Alice and Bella exchanged glances and hurried quietly along to see what was going on. Bella quickly assessed the situation. Victoria Dashwood, Lauren Mallory and Heidi Velnore were blocking the corridor, their faces smug and smirking, and standing infront of them, absolutely fuming, was none other than Rosalie Hale.

"Get out of my way," she demanded, her voice a low and furious whisper.

"Tsk, tsk Rosalie," Heidi said gleefully, tossing her shiny dark curls, "where are your manners?"

"Yes Rosalie," Victoria agreed mockingly, "not so high and mighty now are you? I notice you haven't gotten any mail from home...Mummy and Daddy must be very disappointed in you."

Lauren laughed stupidly, glancing at the other girls for approval.

"I'm flattered that you take the time to notice whether or not I get any mail Victoria," Rosalie said smoothly, "honestly if that doesn't prove you have no life then the fact that you're standing here blocking the corridor does. Now, for the last time, get...out...of...my way."

"Oooo!" Victoria cooed in a baby voice, "did I strike a nerve? It must be so sad to realise your own parents don't love you!"

Bella saw Rosalie's wand plunge into her pocket and Alice must have also because she suddenly strode quickly into view. Bella followed quickly behind her.

"What's the hold up?" Alice asked innocently.

"Oh if it isn't the little midgit and her muggle born tag along," Victoria said nastily.

"Oh if it isn't the great twit and her band of two idiots," Alice said sweetly.

Heidi and Lauren looked insulted but Victoria smiled.

"Did you ever realise girls," Victoria said to her friends, "that the name Alice is spelt like, 'a lice'."

Alice allowed a moment for Heidi and Lauren to laugh before she said:

"Did it take you all week to think of that Dashwood?" Alice said in a sympathetic tone, "I'm rather disappointed. Then again, what can one expect from someone as thick as you are."

Victoria narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Just let us through Victoria," Bella spoke up finally, "This is just stupid."

"Oh, so you do have a voice?" Victoria said dismissively, she turned back to Rosalie, "I see what kind of...people, there are in your house. Watch yourself Hale, you don't want to get mixed up in that sort."

"Don't you dare tell me what I will and will not do!" Rosalie bristled, she drew her wand from her pocket and pointed it squarely at Victoria whose eyes widened in fear, "Now move! or you'll wish you had."

Sparks flew off the end of Rosalie's wand as she advanced menacingly.

"Come on girls," Victoria said eyeing Rosalie's wand, "let's go."

When the three Slytherins had disappeared from veiw, Alice turned to Rosalie in time to she her stowing her wand carefully in the pocket of her robes.

"Were you really going to curse her?" she asked sounding impressed.

"Of course," Rosalie replied in her usual stiff tone, but a hint of a smile touched her lips, "I never say anything I don't mean Brandon."

"Oh really?" Alice said thoughtfully, "I do it all the time, and it's Alice, by the way."

Rosalie regarded Bella and Alice carefully before a swift smile crossed her face.

"I'm Rose," she said and then looked right at Bella, "You're Isabella right?"

"Just Bella," Bella clarified.

"Right," Rosalie said nodding, she looked momentarily awkward, "I want to thank you both...For just now...I know you were trying to help me."

"No thanks needed," Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you chased them off all on your own," Bella laughed.

"Yeah well, they're all as thick as two short planks," Rosalie said, "and just as brave. To be honest, I'm not sure what spell I would've used on her. If it came to it I would've done something but I was mainly banking on the fact that she's a total coward."

"It sounds as though you know her pretty well," Bella remarked.

"Oh, I suppose," Rosalie shrugged, "she's my third cousin."

Bella was shocked.

"What?" She said, "she's your cousin?"

"Yes and Heidi is also and so is Lauren," Rosalie said matter of factly, "I think I'm also distantly related to you Alice."

"Yeah probably," Alice nodded then took in Bella's surprise and laughed.

"Bella,"she explained, "almost all pureblood families are connected through marriage, my great aunt probaby married her great uncle or something."

"Yes, something like that," Rosalie said.

"But if they're all related to you, why were they being so horrid?" Bella asked.

Rosalie's expression darkened.

"My family isn't close," she said simply, "Most of them...well, most of them I don't really consider family at all."

Bella felt a pang of sadness for the girl before her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's a long story," Rosalie said with a sad smile.

"We'll listen," Alice assured her.

Rosalie looked thoughtful.

"Later," She said eventually,"but first, let's get to lunch, it's almost over."

As the girls walked together to the Great Hall something shifted between them and somehow it was understood that Rosalie had become a part of their group, irrevocably.

***Ducks and hides under my bed* I know this has taken forever to update! please don't hate me!**

**I hope some of you are still reading this, hopefully you've not given up on this tale yet. Next chapter will probably skip ahead to the future, and then prepare for romance, teenage angst and signs of danger emerging. **

**Love ya if you're still reading! please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, I'm so sorry for the extra long wait for this chapter. I am literally so busy right now I can hardly breathe. Luckily I had a stroke of what the frnch call a certain...I don't know what and I had to write this chapter. Forgive any mistakes, I was typing in a hurry. I hope you like it anyway.**

**Much love and awesomeness!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Fifth Year

Bella pushed her way through the crowd wheeling her trunk behind her. She had finally kissed her parents goodbye before going through the barrier, despite her mother's clinging. Today was the start of her fifth year at Hogwarts and after five years of attending the school Bella was certain that this year would be as amazing as all the others had been.

"Beeeelllllllaaaa!" came a loud squeal and then Bella was suddenly trapped in a vice grip by one of her best friends, Alice Brandon.

"Alice!" Bella said returning the hug enthusiastically, "it's so good to see you again!"

Alice had not actually grown that much since Bella had first met her. She stood at about 4'10 and with her short spiky hair, pale skin and mischievous ways, she's earned herself the nickname of 'Pixie'.

"Bella, you can't imagine!" Alice sighed finally releasing her, "this summer was so...Ugh!"

"And what made it so 'Ugh!'?" Bella laughed as Alice began to lead her towards the empty compartment she had found.

"Didn't I mention her in my letters?" Alice asked as she helped Bella hoist her trunk into a free space.

"Er, no, what are you talking about?"

"She's sooooo annoying Bella!" Alice cried, "And she was always there!"

"Who was?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Tanya Denali!"

Bella frowned. "Who's that, and why would she be at your house all the time?" she asked slightly amused, "wait, is she related to Kate, from the year beneath us?"

"Yeah, she's Kate's American cousin," Alice nodded as she and Bella hopped back off the train and onto the bustling platform again. "Her family's just moved here over the summer and her parents are old friends with mine and Edward's parents so they were constantly hanging out together...Anyway, Tanya is...irritating, she has an annoying laugh and says words wrong and giggles like crazy if Edward so much as looks at her."

"Oh," Bella said, her thoughts immediately focusing on the last point. Ever since she'd met Edward she'd liked as something more than simply a friend and as she'd gotten older that affection had simply grown with her. However, as she suffered from chronic shyness she'd never worked up the courage to tell him how she felt. Of course she wasn't the only girl at Hogwarts who had noticed Edward, he was very handsome and charming and sweet and played chaser on the quidditch team. She knew that one day some other girl would catch his eye and she'd never have a chance, so the mention of this new girl worried Bella a little.

"Is she pretty?" Bella asked finally.

"Oh, I guess," Alice wrinkled her nose, "I suppose you'll see soon enough, she must be around here somewhere."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, even more annoyingly, she's coming to Hogwarts!" Alice groaned, "I hope she's not in Gryffindor."

Before Bella could respond to this she was swept up into the air by a pair of huge arms.

"Emmett!" she squealed squirming as he laughed. Emmett had certainly grown since first year, he was actually the tallest in their year. Not only was he tall, but he was big too, stocky, firm and strong, he made a pretty fine beater for the Gryffindor team. Still, as intimidating as he might look, Emmett was really just a big teddy bear. He was one of the sweetest and most playful people that Bella ever met. She'd never seen him lose his temper, well, except with Rosalie Hale...But that was another matter.

"W'sup Belly!" Emmett said finally letting Bella down, only to lean forward and poke Alice in the stomach, "and you too 'Pixie'!"

"Don't call me that!" Alice said playfully hitting at him.

"Hey, that's what you get for calling me Eddie all the time," another voice said laughingly from behind Emmett. Bella looked around him to see a smiling Edward and Jasper. Edward had grown alot too, he was tall but lankier that Emmett, built for speed which was good for a chaser. He still had the same untameable bronze hair and sparkling emerald green eyes which Bella adored. Everytime she saw him her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little dizzy, but in the good way. Apart from Alice and Rose, Edward was her best friend.

"Hi Bella," Edward said coming forward to give her a warm hug. Bella breathed in the scent of him as quickly as she could. He always smelt like a combination of honey and lilac.

"Hi Edward," She smiled at him, "good summer?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good, " he grinned, "yours?"

"It was okay," Bella shrugged, "but I missed all you guys."

"Aww, Bella, getting soppy on us?" Jasper joked.

Jasper was lean but hard looking. Something about him, and Bella had never quite figured out what it was, made him seem dangerous. In reality he was a very warm and friendly guy once you got to know him. He seemed quiet but if he liked you he would reveal his hilarious side and Bella often found herself in stitches when he hanged around him. Jasper also had a little air of rebellion about him.

Bella also knew that his father was strict and Jasper had always longed to break away from his restrictions. That's why he kept his honey blonde hair long and had gotten his right ear pierced last summer, he knew his Dad wouldn't like it. When Alice had finally gotten over Professor Jameson, realising it was a lost cause, she had turned her affections to Jasper. Bella suspected it was his slightly bad boy image.

"Oh hush!" Alice said jokingly, "you know you missed all of us too!"

"Hey don't you guys think you're forgetting someone?"

"Rose!" Bella said turning and hugging her other bestfriend. Alie launched herself into hug causing the other two girls to stumble slightly and the three of them erupted in giggles.

Rose had gotten even more beautiful as she'd gotten older. She was everything Bella had always wished she was, tall, blonde and curvy. With her long legs, golden hair and violet eyes, by the time she was fourteen guys from fourth year and up had begun to take notice of Rosalie. The only thing that kept them away was the fact that, except from with her friends, Rose was known s being an ice princess.

From what she'd revealed to Bella and Alice, it was pretty clear that her family life was terrible, particularly in regard to her relationship with her father. Talking about her family was the only thing that made Rosalie's tough exterior crack, revealing the heart broken little girl inside. Bella had only glimpsed that side of Rosalie a few times since she'd know her. Apart from Alice and Bella, Rose was pretty friendly with Edward and Jasper but for some reason she and Emmett loved to pick on eachother. They simply didn't get along, no matter what. They tolerated each other for their friends' sakes but it was clear that they got on eachother's nerves. Bella had never understood why.

"So, why is everyone just standing around here?" Rosalie asked after she'd greeted Jasper and Edward as well, purposely ignoring Emmett, "didn't find a free compartment?"

"As a matter of fact, we did Hale, " Emmett said before anyone could say anything, "ever consider that we might've been waiting for you, what was the hold up anyway?"

"Er, none of your business McCarty," Rose said frostily, "besides, I really doubt that _you_ were really waiting for _me_."

"You don't know anything," Emmett muttered looking away from her.

"Anyway," Alice said brightly, "we have got a compartment so let get onboard eh?"

Just as they were clambering onboard Bella suddenly remembered something important.

"Um, guys?" she started, "I have a confession to make."

Everyone turned to stare at her with varying degrees of worry on their faces.

Bella stuck her hand into her jeans pocket and grasped the tiny object inside. Slowly pulling it out to reveal a shiny gold 'P' in the palm of her hand.

Bella grimaced as she took in her friends' expressions. Emmett and Jasper looked disgusted, Alice shocked, Rosalie was smirking and Edward looked...Oddly relieved...

He sighed out loud. Plunging his hand into the pocket of his own jeans he too retrieved a gold 'P'.

"Thank Merlin," he smiled reassuringly at Bella, "I'm not alone."

"Edward!" Emmett gasped in alarm, "how could you!"

"Yeah," Jasper eyed the prefect badge distastefully, "give it back."

"I can't give it back!" Edward said snatching his hand away as Emmett attempted to poke the badge with the tip of his wand, "My mum was well pleased and...Well, it's not so bad...Is it?"

Emmett and Jasper merely looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Why didn't either of you tell me anything!" Alice demanded, "This is important news!"

"I wasn't sure how you lot would take it," Bella said stowing the badge away once more, "apparently the answer is, 'not well'."

"Hey, I think it's great," Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Emmett and Jasper who were shaking their heads in disappointment, "atleast someone here appreciates the honour of being chosen as a prefect."

"I wasn't saying that," Rosalie laughed,even as she threw an arm around Bella's shoulders, "I'm just glad it wasn't me!"

Bella scowled at her and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. She didn't know what McGonagall was playing at but it was certainly going to be an interesting year.

**Ok, so how did I do?**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I couldn't help but notice that only one person reviewed the last chapter, 'Thanks Sol Swan Cullen'. That left me a little unsure of if to return to this fic. Eventually though, I couldn't stop my brain from going and I just had to write another chapter. If you come across this fic, please give it a chance. It's going to be good, promise!**

**Anyways...let's get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter 8

Tanya

"So, how was your summer?" Bella finally was able to ask after she and Edward had left the prefect's compartment. It had been a drama free meeting. The head boy and girl had paired prefects according to house for patrols so there were no tantrums from the Slytherins about being paired with Gryffindors or vice versa. Bella was especially pleased about the fact that she was paired with Edward and so would be able to spend a lot of time with him without interruption from their friends.

"It was alright," Edward said smiling down at her, "some family friends came in from America, we spent some time with them."

"Oh, right," Bella said unable to quell her curiousity, "Alice mentioned that, she said they had a daughter who's coming to Hogwarts?"

Edward nodded.

"Tanya," he chuckled, "that's her name, Alice didn't seem to like her very much but I can't see why, she's a lovely girl, I think the two of you'd get along."

"Really?" Bella said, a bitter taste seemed to be invading her mouth.

"Definately," Edward said, "I'll have to introduce you, well, once I find her. She's probably with her cousins."

"She has family here?" Bella asked playing dumb.

"Yeah, you know Kate Denali right?" Edward asked and Bella nodded, "She's her cousin and so, of course, is Kate's older sister Irina, she's a Slytherin seventh year."

"Well, I suppose it's good she knows people already," Bella said, "I imagine it must be nerve wracking starting a new school in fifth year when everyone else has been here all along."

Edward shook his head with a light laugh.

"Not Tanya," he said almost admiringly, "she's more excited than anything. Not much frightens her."

Bella noticed his tone and frowned. Suddenly she understood Alice's dislike of Tanya. She didn't like her either. She tried to stop herself from feeling that way, she knew it was unfair and unkind, especially since she had never even met the girl, however ugly jealously had reared it's head and could not be tamed.

It had been unrealistic to imagine that she could have Edward all to herself forever. Bella knew that she should have anticipated him liking some other girl eventually. She had no claim on him.

'And I never will," She thought bitterly, 'Not with me being such a coward.'

Edward slid open the door of the compartment their friends had selected and both of them were immediately tugged inside.

"So, how was it?" Rose asked from where she was lounging across a seat, she moved up a little to make room for Bella.

"It was fine," Bella answered, rolling her eyes as the others exchanged dubious glances.

"Really, they just wanted to set up patrols and have us meet the new Head Girl and Boy," Edward elaborated as they continued to make faces.

"So, will I have to worry about you giving me a detention Ed?" Emmett teased. Beside him, Jasper snorted as though the very idea of that was too hilarious to contemplate.

"I just might," Edward answered dryly, "so you two'd better watch it."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Jasper said, lazily leaning his head against the window.

"Atleast we know Bella'll take care of us," Emmett said sending her a wink, "won't you Bells."

"Just try not to get up to anything where I can see you," Bella said, cringing at the thought of giving her friends detention. Emmett laughed.

"There goes the start of term feast prank, eh mate?" he said elbowing Jasper who grunted his assent.

"It would've been one for the books," Jasper smirked.

"Shame you've told us about it then," Alice quipped, "I could use a good laugh."

"Why, what's up?" Rose asked frowning slightly.

"Nothing, just that my whole summer was ruined the Denali's coming here."

"Alice, you can be such a brat," Edward said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Edward!" Alice exclaimed, "You'd be annoyed too if you'd been promised a trip to the Caribbean but instead it had to be postponed because your parents had friends over!"

"I'm not saying you can't be disappointed," Edward said calmly, "but you don't have to take it out on Tanya, it's not like she 'ruined' your summer on purpose."

"I am not taking it out on her!" Alice argued, "I genuinely find her annoying!"

"Er, who are we talking about?" Emmett asked, looking between the two cousins confusedly.

Just then the compartment door slid open and standing there, smiling brightly, was the only girl Bella had ever seen whose beauty rivaled that of Rosalie's. She had thick, shiny strawberry blonde hair which fell in loose curls to her waist. Her complexion was fair and even but she had a faint smattering of freckles across her nose which only added an element of cuteness to her her face. Her eyes were a deep blue and she had lashes that seemed impossibly long. Her nose was straight and her mouth full and pouty. It seemed almost unfair that on top of that her figure was slim and curvy.

"Hi!" the girl said cheerily, her American accent was unmistakeable.

"Tanya," Edward said standing to give her a brief hug, "how are you."

"I'm great," she answered, tilting her head down slightly and batting her eyelashes at him, "how about you?"

Bella felt herself blanche. _This was Tanya_? She had no hope with someone like that around.

"I'm fine, here, let me introduce you to my friends," Edward said pulling her further into the compartment. "Right so, this is Emmett...Jasper...Rosalie...You know Alice of course...and last but not least, Bella. Everyone, this is Tanya."

"Oh Edward told me so much about you guys this summer," Tanya gushed as she smiled prettily at them all, "I know we'll be great friends!"

Bella heard Rosalie stifle a disbelieving laugh. Tanya did seem impossibly cheery, even compared to Alice. Albeit, Alice was at that moment, looking quite pissed off.

"Bella," Tanya said as she sat in the space Edward offered her, "you are even prettier than Edward said you were, he told me all about you, I hope we can hang out sometime."

"Uh, sure?" Bella said blushing brightly. Edward had called her pretty? It was all she could focus on. .

"So Tanya," Rosalie said in the most congenial tone Rosalie would ever use with a stranger, "Where are you from?"

"Well, I lived in Alaska with my parents, "Tanya said, "but my school was in Salem. Salem Witch's Academy of Magic. It was an girls' school, this is the first time I've ever gone to a school with boys!"

"I'm sure this is all very exciting for you," Alice said with a wry smile.

"Totally!" Tanya said not at all catching Alice's tone. Edward shot his cousin a hard look which she ignored.

"Well Tanya babe," Emmett said leaning towards her with a wide grin, "welcome to Hogwarts, and to jolly old England, I'd be happy to show you the ropes here, if you know what I mean?"

He waggled his eyebrows and Tanya giggled.

"You perv!" Rose said chucking Alice's WitchWeekly magazine at him. This would have sparked the first Rosalie vs Emmett argument of the term had it not been for the arrival of the trolley lady which was able to distract them, at least momentarily.

oOoOoOo

"I think she's an alright bird," Jasper said as the group took their seats at Gryffindor table. Tanya had been led away by Professor Longbottom upon arrival. She had to be sorted with the first years.

"She's a bit of alright* that's for sure," Emmett said with a salacious grin, "phoar, that girl's got some legs on her."

"Oi," Edward said narrowing his eyes at Emmett, "there'll be none of that."

"What?" Emmett said confused, then his eyes widened, "you fancy her, don't you?"

Bella watched Edward's reaction closely. His cheeks flushed slightly and his eyes darted away as he ran a hand through his hair. He did fancy her.

"No," Edward said but his cheeks were still pink, "she's a friend that's all."

Bella sighed softly, tuning out of the conversation as Emmett began to tease Edward. She felt a hand grip her's under the table and looked up to see Alice and Rosalie smiling at her sympathetically. They knew that she had always liked Edward. Their sympathy only made her feel tearful so she was happy for the distraction of the First years being led in by Professor Longbottom. Atleast until she saw Tanya at the back. Immediately it seemed as though she caught the eyes of every male student in the room. A low hum of masculine voices seemed to fill the room as she walked.

"Who is that fox?" Bella heard Mike Newton whisper to Tyler Crowly and over on the Ravenclaw table Eric Yorkie whistled. Unfortunately Professor McGonogall seemed to hear him and shot him her death glare from the the head table. Eric looked quite pale after that.

The whispers quietened when the Sorting Hat began it's song:

_Oh Hat of Hats,_

_I am,_

_The most clever at that,_

_I am,_

_Just put me on,_

_after my song,_

_to find out in which house,_

_you belong._

_It might be daring Gryffindor,_

_if bravery is your claim._

_Or maybe if you're good and true then_

_Hufflepuff is the name!_

_Or else if might be Ravenclaw, _

_where intelligence is prized most,_

_but then again cunning Slytherin _

_might be your suited host!_

_Just put me on,_

_the time is ripe,_

_to find out just like that,_

_the answer lies inside your head,_

_who would know better than a hat?_

The school applauded loudly as the hat finished it's song. The sorting began with a small girl called 'Adley, Eleanor' who's trembling rocked the stool when the hat was placed on her head. When she was placed in Ravenclaw a smile lit up her face and she dashed to the table of her new cheering housemates.

Soon enough it was Tanya's turn and Bella couldn't help but wish, selfishly, that she was sorted into any other house but Gryffindor.

The hat sat on Tanya's head for little more than five seconds before the brim split open and it proclaimed loudly, "Hufflepuff!"

Tanya smiled over at them as she joined the cheering Hufflepuff table, which, it had to be said, now hosted a number of rather smug looking boys.

"Well that's that," Alice said smiling, "I suppose we won't see too much of her then."

"You needn't sound so happy about it," Edward frowned, "she's really nice Alice, no wonder she's in Hufflepuff..."

"That's the problem with her though," Alice whispered to Bella when Edward moved onto to talking to Jasper, "She's much _too_ nice!"

Bella could not have known how much she'd be agreeing with that statement in the months to come.

**Okay, so review? please?**

***A bit of alright is an English expression which is the equivalent of saying someone is hot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Sorry for being away so long! I've been extremely busy and had no time to write! Still, I thank you for your amazing reviews and I hope you continue to read this fic!**

**Now...**

**Let's get on with it!**

Chapter 9

And It Begins

"So, I hear Trelawney's retiring," Rose commented as she smeared strawberry jam over her toast.

It was the first day of school and as usual the Great Hall was noisy and full of activity as students wandered around trying to find their friends, compared timetables, and shoved the delicious Hogwarts breakfast fare into their mouths.

"Yeah," Jasper said in response to Rosalie, "I heard she said she'd had enough of 'attempting' to teach students who had no gift for the mystical arts."

"She's leaving at the end of this year though, innit?" Emmett said through a mouthful of sausage, "We're all going to fail Divinations."

They all nodded solomnly.

"Well, except for Alice," Bella said just as the pixie-like girl sprung into the seat next to her.

"Someone call?" Alice asked smirking cheekily.

"Finally decided to join the living?" Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Alice had a tendency to sleep in late, Bella and Rose had long since given up on waking her in the morning, she slept like the dead and if you did manage to wake her then you had bad luck because the usually cheerful girl became unbelieveably grumpy if she was woken up before she was good and ready. So, it was much safer to just let her get up on her own.

"Never mind that," Alice said waving off Rosalie's teasing, "What did I miss?"

"I was just saying that you're the only one who'll pass your Divinations OWL," Bella said.

Back in first year, in the beginning of their friendship, Bella and Rose began to notice that Alice sometimes knew things about them that they had not told her yet, that she was always right when she 'guessed' what the weather would be like the next day and that occasionally her eyes would glaze over momentarily and when she came to she would suddenly be able to answer questions that she wouldn't have known a second before.

Eventually, Alice came out with the truth. She was descended from a long line of seers and when she was very young she discovered that she had the ability to predict the future. However, unlike most seers, she did not go into trances and make prophecies, rather she had quick flashes of future events based upon decisions she herself or the people around her made. As such, her visions were never completely set in stone as they dealt with the consequences of human behaviour and thought which, as everyone knows, change as frequently as Alice herself changed the clothes in her wardrobe.

"Oh, I hope so," Alice agreed, pulling food onto her plate, "at this rate it'll be the only OWL I'll pass."

"That's not true," Jasper disagreed, "you're really good with Charms."

"Oh well, that and Charms then, atleast I'll have two OWL's," Alice said sarcastically but her cheeks had turned pink at the compliment Jasper had paid her.

"Er, where's Edward?" Bella finally worked up the courage to ask. She tried to say it as casually as possible but she still saw the looks Alice and Rose gave her. Even Jasper smiled at her in his quiet, knowing way.

Emmett, blissfully oblivious, guffawed.

"Oh, he's only gone to give Tanya a tour of Hogwarts," Emmett laughed, "Honestly, if Edward weren't such a goody goody I'd bet they were off snogging in a broom cupboard somewhere."

Bella felt her face fall. Feeling sick, she pushed her breakfast away, no longer hungry.

"Merlin's pants Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Have you always got to be such an idiot!"

"What?" Emmett asked in astonishment, "What did I do to annoy you this time?"

"The fact that you don't know just proves what I've been saying all along!" Rosalie hissed, "You're a complete idiot!"

"Oh yeah?" Emmett said angrily, "well atleast that's better than being a stuck up cow!"

Rose gasped, then her eyes narrowed dangerously, she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"If you don't take that back McCarty, I swear you'll be throwing that breakfast up out your ears in a minute," Rosalie warned, pointing her wand directly at his head, "Go on, I'm listening, you ignorant arse-"

"Okay, come on Rose, we need to get to class," Bella said quickly grabbing onto Rose's arm and tugging her away. She knew Rosalie well enough to know that her threats were never empty and she didn't fancy giving one of her bestfriends a detention on her first day as a prefect, nor did she want to see Emmett be sick out of his ears.

"Come on Alice," Bella said grabbing hold of her other bestfriend who had been tucking into her breakfast with gusto and had therefore missed the entire fight.

"Wha-" Alice managed to get out before Bella was frog marching her and Rosalie out of the Great Hall. Once in the corridor, Bella spun to face Rose.

"What was that all about?" she asked in annoyance, "honestly Rose, I really don't want to give you a detention but I'll have to if you carry on like that."

"Sorry," Rose huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "he's just so infuriating and thick and just...ugh!"

"Right," Bella said frowning, "Look, I know you and Emmett don't really get along, but just try to control your temper, you can't just hex people left right and centre!"

Rosalie nodded slightly and shook out her long golden hair. "Come on, we've got potions," She said testily. Bella sighed knowing that Rosalie was angry that she'd somewhat told her off. The school year was really not starting out the way she's wanted it to. What with Edward's close relationship with Tanya, Rosalie and Emmett's fighting getting even worse and OWL'S swiftly approaching, she could sense that this year was going to be difficult.

"Ugh, potions," Alice groaned loudly ending the silence, "I can't wait to drop it next year. I swear professor Everard hates me!"

With that the tension was broken and the three girls walked to the Dungeons together chatting as though nothing had happened. Infact the only acknowledgement of the matter was given when, over Alice's head, Rosalie passed Bella an apologetic smile which Bella returned.

Professor Everard was his usual self. Once everyone had arrived in his class he proceeded to inform them that he believed most of them had no chance of passing their Potions OWL and that he would not be accepting any students who failed to achieve atleast an 'Exceeds Expectations' into his NEWT class. Then he proceeded to set them a tricky potion to brew and when none of them, not even Bella, managed to complete it within the two hour class he gave them a 20 inch essay on the properties of wormwood and echinacea and how these properties combined to enhance the quality of the antidote they had been working on.

Bella was disappointed in herself and she knew professor Everard was too from the look he gave her, truthfully the only reason that she hadn't completed her potion was that she had been distracted by continually glancing at Edward who had been almost late coming to class and who had dashed away the moment professor Everard dismissed them.

"If this is what OWl year'll be like, kill me now," Alice grumbled as they left the class.

"With pleasure Brandon," A sickly sweet voice intoned, "although I never knew you were suicidal."

All three girls turned to see Victoria Dashwood smirking at them. Behind her, Heidi Velnore and Lauren Mallory grinned, obviously excited to begin the yearly tradition of insults.

"I never was," Alice replied quick as a whip, "But that was until I saw your hair today Dashwood, Merlin, what did you do to it?"

"Oh my!" Rosalie exclaimed then, as though she had just noticed, "What on earth happened?"

Heidi and Lauren turned to look at their leader curiously. By this point Alice, Rosalie and Bella had begun to stare hard at Victoria's head with horrified expressions on their faces. For added drama Rose started shaking her head in pity and Bella raised her eyebrows as though she was in shock. Victoria self conciously raised a hand to her flaming red hair. Truth be told, after spending two hours over a steaming cauldron, it was even more frizzy than usual. Some strands of it were actually sticking almost vertically into the air. She looked as though her head was on fire.

With her usually sallow cheeks flushed bright pink, Victoria rushed away, presumedly to the loos to check on her hair, with Lauren and Heidi in tow. The three of them looked back a few times only to see Alice, Bella and Rose still staring at them in amazement. When they had disappeared down the corridor the girls burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Alice gasped as she cackled madly.

"Yeah, that'll keep her occupied for the next half hour," Rosalie smirked.

"I do feel a little bad though," Bella said, even though she had yet to reign in her own giggles.

"Oh come on!" Alice snorted, "She's a right cow and you know it!"

"And anyway Bella, it's not like we were lying," Rosalie laughed, "Her hair did look bloody awful."

At that the three girls fell about laughing again as they thought about how Victoria had looked scurrying away with her arms covering her hair. Ever since that day in first year when Bella and Alice had intervened when Victoria and her friends were taunting Rosalie, the two groups of girls had hated eachother. More so on Victoria's side as she seemed to put more effort into coming up with ways to annoy the Gryffindor girls than they ever even thought of her. As far as Bella, Alice and Rose were concerned, Victoria was just an annoying person who wouldn't go away. They were only thankful that she and her cronies were extremely thick, otherwise who knew what mischief they could create.

As the girls proceeded, still giggling, out to the Great hall Alice suddenly grabbed Bella and Rosalie's arms and dragged them behind a huge statue of a centaur.

"What the hell Alice!" Rosalie hissed rubbing her arm.

"You nearly pulled my arm out of the socket," Bella complained, prodding her shoulder gingerly.

"Shh you two," Alice whispered, not paying any attention as she was peeking, on tiptoe through the crook of the centaur's arm, "look."

Bella and Rosalie exchanged a confused glance before ducking down to find a space through which they could spy, unseen, whatever had caught Alice's attention. Bella ended up doubled over, with her head bent at a funny angle, under the Centaur's stomach. Rosalie ended up crouched under it's tail with her back pressed against the wall.

"This is really uncomfortable," Bella moaned trying to shift her body and mistakingly kneed Rosalie in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Rose hissed, "Stop squirming about, atleast your face isn't up a centaur's arse!"

"Would you two shut up!" Alice said urgently, "I'm trying to listen."

The other two tried to follow her line of sight and immediately saw what she was looking at. Jasper was leaning lazily against a wall smiling down at a girl with long wavy dark hair who was obviously chatting him up.

"Do you recognise her?" Rose asked, trying to crane her head and in the process banged it on the stone tail.

"No, I can't see her face," Alice said angrily, "she is obviously desperate, look at how she keeps creeping up on him."

"Yeah she's coming closer each second," Bella agreed, mostly to be supportive and also because she really wanted to get out from under the statue quickly.

"Who _is_ that?" Rosalie wondered aloud as the girl actually reached out and ran a hand down Jasper's arm. Alice audibly snarled.

A moment later Rosalie got her answer as the girl flicked her hair revealing her face in profile. It was no other than Maria Villanueva. Maria had become infamous at Hogwarts the year before when she was caught in a broom cupboard with a sixth year boy called Craig Matthews, the latter's trousers had been around his ankles and word had spread quickly.

Maria quickly became what she had been threatening to become since the age of thirteen, an easy girl. It was almost common knowledge to the young men of Hogwarts that you didn't have to do much to get Maria to go 'somewhere private' with you. She really put herself out there too. She wore her school skirts short and tight and her blouses were always about two sizes two small and stretched across her boobs which seemed to have gotten even bigger over the summer.

"Ugh!" Alice said in disgust, watching as Maria flirted with Jasper, "she is such a slag, there is no way he likes her."

"No, of course not," Bella agreed nodding once and stopping abruptly when she hit her nose on the centaur's flank.

"Yeah, he'd have to be mad to fancy her," Rosalie said, "although..."

"What!" Alice snapped, "Although what?"

"Well, guys don't neccessarily need to fancy someone for them to...well, you know," Rosalie said wisely.

"Rose!" Bella gasped ducking out from under the statue rubbing her nose furiously.

"No, she's right," Alice said bobbing her head forlornly, "I mean, my mum always say that boys his age are only after well...that."

"Sex," Rosalie clarified bluntly, "Merlin, if you've got any chance of competing with Maria you've got to atleast be able to say it."

"You didn't say it before," Bella pointed out.

"Well I was trying to be sensitive to Alice's feelings," Rose explained.

"Oh of course," Bella rolled her eyes.

"But, I...well...I don't want to do...that," Alice squeaked drawing their attention back to her, "I mean, I'm not ready!"

"Of course you're not!" Rosalie said, "we're only fifteen, blimey I'm not saying to turn into Maria!"

"Well what should I do?"

Rosalie took on the air of an all knowing love guru. Well, as much as one _can _do that when their head was pressed up against a centaur's bum.

"You need to make Jasper realise he's in love with you," Rosalie said, "This is the year to make it happen, I'm tired of hearing you moan about him all the time," here she paused rolling her eyes, "this goes for you too Bella!"

"Me?" Bella said in surprise.

"Yes, you're always going on about how Edward sees you as just a friend," Rosalie said, "well, do something about that before some other girl snatches him up, and you know they will. The girls at this school are like bloody vultures!"

Alice and Bella looked at each other and nodded.

"You're right," Bella sighed.

"Yeah, this year we'll get them to notice us the way we want them to," Alice declared with a determined gleam in her eye, "they won't be able to resist!"

"I hope not," Bella muttered peering around Alice, only to see Edward walking into the hall with Tanya beside him.

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please forgive any typos, I have checked it over but in my rush I may have overlooked some things!**

**Leave us a review, they make my heart sing, and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out faster!**

**Alrighty, Til the next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm so sorry that I've been away from this fic so long! I have to admit I had a bad bout of writers block...sigh...But I think it's over now. Atleast, I have had a little inspiration for this new chapter so I hope you all are still reading. The last chapter ended with the girls having a realisation, how is that panning out for them?**

***Just a Note of Caution, this chapter gets a little scary near the end...**

**Well you're about to find out so, without further rambling...**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Trouble with 'Erbs and Spices**

"Ugh, she really is the slag of the century," Alice hissed, viciously stabbing a sausage with her fork.

She was glaring down the Gryffindor table to where Maria Villanueva stood leaning over Jasper. Bella and Rosalie exchanged glances before looking back at their enraged friend.

"I mean, does she really think Jasper would like a tart* like her?" Alice asked rhetorically as she murdered another poor sausage, "look at her leaning over him like that! He's just itching to get away from her!"

"He's itching alright," Rosalie whispered to Bella when Alice wasn't looking, "but I don't think it's to get away."

As much as Bella hated to admit it, for Alice's sake, Rosalie was right. Jasper looked pretty happy right where he was, with his face practically in Maria's sizeable bosom. However Bella said nothing of this, she understood all too well how Alice felt, the only enviable difference was that Maria was easy to hate, Tanya most certainly was not. A fact which was made frustratingly clear later that day when the Gryffindor fifth years had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

oOo

Despite the fact that Herbology was not her best subject, Professor Longbottom who taught it, was one of Bella's favourite teachers so she had always enjoyed his lessons. That is, until Tanya joined the class and she was forced to work with her. Bella and Edward had always partnered up in Herbology. She had relished the moments over the years when his hands would brush against hers as they repotted Mandrakes or trimmed back the leaves of Aconite.

With Tanya around those moments faded into the dust. Her joining the class meant that for the first time there was an uneven number of students. Edward immediately suggested to Professor Longbottom that Tanya join his and Bella's table and the kindly Professor gladly agreed much to Bella's displeasure.

"Hi Bella!" Tanya said beaming brightly as she took her seat between Bella and Edward.

Bella nodded noncommitally before relenting and murmuring a quick 'hello'.

"I guess this is the only class we have together huh?" Tanya continued cheerily, "I've barely seen you around school."

"Um, yeah, I suppose," Bella answered haltingly as she began to work on extracting the essence of Belladonna from the plant infront of her.

"It's totally great that we get to work together in Herbology though right?" Tanya said setting up her row of vials, "Edward has been telling me all about you, I was hoping we could be friends."

Bella noted with a pang of amusement that she pronounced Herbology 'erbology' and glanced over at Edward to see his reaction. She was, however, disappointed as he was looking at Tanya admiringly.

"You two would definately get along," Edward agreed focusing his attention on Bella with an open smile, "I'm sure of it."

Bella's heart sank, _was he really so oblivious to her feelings? _Still, she managed to smile back.

"Of course Tanya," she said a genuinely as she could, "that would be great."

Tanya's face lit up.

That was the problem with her. It was impossible to hate her and even more impossible to be unkind to her. Not that Bella wanted to be, it was just that she couldn't help but be jealous of the sort of attention Edward paid the American girl. She still felt guilty though, Tanya was just so nice, too nice. She had a wide open smile and sparkling clear eyes and when she spoke you could tell she was being genuine. So despite the fact that she wanted to hate her, Bella found that she couldn't. Tanya was, simply put, one of the sweetest girls Bella had ever met.

oOo

"And on top of that she's beautiful," Bella groaned into her pillow that night, "why does she have to be beautiful too!"

Rosalie sighed from her position at the edge of Bella's bed.

"You say Edward didn't laugh when she said 'Erbology'?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Not even a chuckle," Bella moaned.

"Wow, he must really like her."

"Oh, that's helpful Rose," Alice snapped as she stroked Bella's hair, "I never did like her from the start."

"That's partly the problem though," Bella said rolling over to face her friends, "How can you not like her? She's so nice! She complimented me on my complexion! Me! And I'm so pale I practically glow in the dark!"

"I've never been fond of people that chipper," Alice sniffed, "I mean, does she take a euphoria potion every morning?"

Rosalie stared at Alice.

She asked, "Have you met yourself?"

Alice threw a pillow at her.

"Admit it Alice, the only reason you don't like Tanya is because she unknowingly ruined your Caribbean summer plans," Rosalie smirked.

"That's not the point!" Alice objected, "She's now clinging all over my cousin when I know for a fact that he's meant to be with Bella!"

"Meant to be?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Alice, did you _see_ that?" Rosalie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, no, not exactly," Alice admittedly sheepishly, "but I have a very good feeling about it, and I trust my feelings, sometimes even more than my visions."

"Speaking of feelings," Rosalie said after a moment of thoughtful silence, "Have you two decided what your going to do about yours' regarding two particular young men?"

"I need Jasper to see me as more than just a friend," Alice said glumly, "but I don't know how to do that, and now Maria's hanging over him like a disease...I just don't know what I'll do!"

"Same here," Bella said, "I just don't see how I can compete with Tanya..."

"You two, the answer is simple," Rosalie said rolling her eyes, "think of your competition and match it. Don't become them, but untilise some of their strengths. Wear your hair down Bella, I know we're in uniform but you don't have to always look like a school girl and Alice, I know longer skirts are in style this season but both Tanya and Maria wear their uniforms shorter and tighter than you two do. Both of them also wear a little makeup. Well, Maria wears alot but we don't want to be like her really...Anyway, the point is it's time to start making yourselves shine, if you look confident and sexy there's no way Edward and Jasper won't notice you!"

Alice nodded eyes aglow, but Bella grimaced.  
"Confident?" She asked in disbelief, "Sexy? Me?"

"Shut up Bella, I'm feeling inspired!" Alice said excitedly, "That's it! Tomorrow morning we're putting this plan in action!"

"Wha-!"

"Do you want Edward or not?" Alice and Rosalie asked in unison.

Bella sighed.

"Fine...but I've got a bad feeling about this."

oOo

"I look ridiculous," Bella said blandly the next morning as she stared at herself in the mirror. Alice had gotten up early for once in order to beautify herself and a reluctant Bella. Now it was time to go down to breakfast and Bella felt like she was about to throw up.

"I can't go down like this!" She cried gesturing wildly to her face with one hand and her body with the other.

"Why not?" Alice asked excitedly as she applied another coat of mascara, "you look hot."

"It might be a bit much," Rosalie conceded sleepily, "I don't think she'll get past McGonagall with that lipstick on."

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed frantically rubbing at her mouth, "I'm going to get in trouble, and I'm a prefect!"

Alice scoffed. "Stop worrying," she said, "It'll be fine, just keep out of our dear headmistress' direct line of sight and she won't even look at your face."

"And what about this skirt?" Bella asked in a panic, "it's way above regulation length, you can see my thighs Alice!"

"I always wear my skirts that length," Rosalie shrugged, "that rule isn't ever really enforced."

"But-"

"Bella relax!" Alice snapped, "we're going to do this, it's the only chance we've got!"

"Come on Bella, all we've done is spice you up," Rosalie said resting a comforting arm around her, "the makeup is pretty natural and your skirt really isn't that short, you look great!"

Bella turned once again to look at herself in the mirror. The girl she saw looking back at her looked like a sister, an older, prettier sister, who was really nervous about something. Releasing her often tortured bottom lip, Bella took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said firmly, "let's do this."

oOo

"Hey Bella," Michael Newton said with a wide grin as he slid into the seat next to her for the first time ever, "I couldn't help but notice, you look really pretty today."

Bella blushed brightly. Ever since she'd walked into the Great Hall that morning she had been on the receiving end of wide eyed stares. She felt like she was a statue on display with everyone gawking at her and began to curse Alice and Rose in her head.

"Er, thanks Mike," She mumbled timidly before looking resolutely down at the breakfast she couldn't quite stomach any more of.

Of course Alice was soaking it all up. Tyler Crowley was practically begging her to go with him to Hogsmeade next weekend, and so was a whole group of other boys Bella didn't even know. Every few minutes Alice's eyes would dart over to where Jasper stood chatting with Maria and her flirting would increase in a flurry of batting eyelashes, pouting lips and hair flicking.

Bella, however, couldn't do that. She didn't have the confidence to flirt, to tease guys until they begged her for a chance. She didn't even have the confidence to believe that they'd want a chance with her. However, with her head tilted down and her hair blocking her face, Bella hadn't noticed Edward watching her since she'd entered the Hall.

She sighed pushing her plate of mostly untouched toast away, and stood sliding the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey let me get that for you!" Eric Yorkie, a Ravenclaw who Bella knew from Astronomy said quickly.

"No, I've got class with Bella, I'll help her with her bag!" Mike countered, glaring at Eric.

Bella glanced between the two boys in complete astonishment.

"I'm fine, really," She said slowly backing away, "It's not that heavy."

"Yeah run along Newton, Yorkie," Bella heard Emmett chuckle as someone else pulled her bag off her shoulder, "Bella's in capable hands."

Bella looked back to see a beaming Emmett and a rather serious Edward who now had her bag slung over his shoulder, but before she could say anything Mike spoke up again, Yorkie had apparently scarpered when Emmett turned up.

"I guess I'll see you around Bella," Mike said determinedly focusing on her, "maybe we could go out sometime, like to Hogmeade?"

Bella flushed. "Oh...um, well," she stammered completely caught off guard.

"You'd better get to class Newton," Edward said in a low voice, saving her the trouble of answering, "if you turn up late again it'll be detention."

Mike faltered, the tips of his ears turning red. After a moment of tense silence he nodded and skulked off, muttering a quick, "s'later", to Bella.

"Come on," Edward said quietly tugging her sleeve slightly as Bella continued to stare after Mike in amazement.

"Oooo, Bella," Emmett teased as they walked together towards the Charms corridor, " gonna take Newton up on that offer?"

"What?" Bella squeaked, "No, I'm just surprised he asked me out at all, I mean, we've barely ever spoken to one another since we've been here."

"Oh he doesn't want to _talk _to you Bella, I can guarantee that," Emmett said with a sly wink, causing Bella to blush furiously and Edward's hand to tighten inconspicuously on the bag strap.

"How about Yorkie? Fancy him?" Emmett questioned next.

"Um, no, I'm sure he's nice...I don't really know him either, we've never spoken at all really..." Bella rambled, a completely bewildered expression crossing her face.

"Oh good," Emmett said casually, "he's a right tosser that one."

"Emmett!" Bella hissed, smacking him lightly.

"What? It's true," Emmett chuckled, "Got to look after you Baby Bells, what with all your new admirers. Not to mention this new look you've got going, I can tell Hale has got something to do with this-"

"Emmett," Edward interrupted suddenly, "I want to speak to Bella for moment, do you mind going on ahead without us?"

"No problem Mr. Prefect, " Emmett said with a cheeky grin, "See you two later."

After he disappeared down the corridor Edward turned to Bella.

"What's up with you today?" he asked, a strange expression on his face.

Nervous, Bella fiddled with her skirt. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean the way you're dressed, your face..." Edward frowned, "you don't look like you."

"Maybe looking the way I usually do isn't helping me," Bella said quietly, looking away as tears pricked in her eyes.

"Isn't helping you how?" Edward said frustratedly and Bella looked up in surprise, "Do you want guys looking at you like they were earlier, do you want them thinking about you..." he paused and sighed. "This doesn't make sense to me Bella, I know you don't want that kind of attention, you don't get how guys think, you don't understand that you coming in looking like this is just inviting trouble!"

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Bella said getting angry at his insinuation that she was that ridiculously innocent, "Rosalie dresses like this all the time, and Alice came down looking the same, why aren't you telling her off too? And what about Tanya?" She couldn't help the last part coming out as a slight sneer.

"So Emmett was right, this is something to do with Rosalie?" Edward asked with narrowed eyes, "And Alice too no doubt."

"You're ignoring my question!" Bella said angrily.

"You know what Bella, they're not you!" Edward said firmly, "you can try and deny it all you want but I know you're not comfortable in those clothes and I know you didn't like how Newton and the rest of those pigs out there were looking at you."

Bella looked down. She was still upset but it was mostly due to disapointment that the plan her friends had cooked up hadn't worked. Edward was right, it was like he could see right through her sometimes. Why was it that he could tell how she felt about everything except for how she felt about him?

"Shh Bella, I didn't mean to upset you," Edward said gently wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. Bella hadn't even realised she had allowed her bitter tears to escape. Edward pulled her into his warm embrace. Greedily she breathed in his honey sweet scent, _how she loved him...Why couldn't he tell?_

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward cooed stroking a hand over her hair, "It's just, you're my best friend and I care about you." He took a deep breath, "You _do_ look very pretty today, Newton was right about that. I like your hair like this."

"Really?" Bella breathed completely and totally flattered, his opinion meaning more to her that anyone else's.

"Really," Edward grinned pulling away,then his face became serious, "I really am sorry Bella-"

"No, you're right," She said quickly, "I just wanted to look beautiful, like Rose and Tanya, then maybe-"

"You are beautiful Bella," Edward said firmly, "but you don't need any of that," he gestured to her clothes vaguely, "like I said before, Tanya and Rose, they aren't you, you're perfect just as you are."

Bella felt her face grow warm. Sure she was glowing tomato red, she bowed her head shielding her face with her hair. Edward chuckled, murmering something Bella couldn't hear as he tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Come on," he said grinning, "we'd better get going before Charms starts."

oOo

It was later that day that Bella left lunch alone to go wash her face. After her talk with Edward she was feeling more confident in herself than makeup or short skirts could ever make her. A soft smile was tugging at her lips as she remembered how he'd called her beautiful. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it came as a shock when she bumped into a firm body.

"Sorry," she said as she stumbled back dropping her school bag. She knelt to the floor trying to quickly gather all of the things that had dropped out of it together. The person she'd bumped into just stood there silently, watching her.

Bella stood as gracefully as she could, still avoiding looking them in the eye. "Um, once again sorry, I guess I wasn't paying atten-"

Suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall and she finally looked into the eyes the guy who was now pressed against her. She recognised him immediately by his cold blue-gray eyes. It was James Hunt, he played chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team and he was one of the most unkind people Bella had ever known often preying on first years and muggle born students.

"Well if it isn't the little mudblood prefect," James drawled, his eyes gleaming. He would've been handsome really, if his face wasn't so full of malice.

"I must say you look rather tempting today," He said in a husky voice as his hand slithered up her sides, "you're asking for it, definately. Who'd have thought a little mouse like you'd have all of this hidden underneath..."

Bella's breath caught in her throat with fear. James had her hands pinned to the wall behind her, she couldn't move to reach her wand.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it mudblood?" James hissed eagerly as one of his hands moved upwards towards her chest. Bella whimpered, struggling against him but he was too strong.

"Yes, you want it don't you?" He crooned in her ear, "You little slag-"

A girl's laugh sounded in the distance, along with the sound of foot steps getting closer. James laughed quietly.

"Lucky girl," he whispered, backing away, "let's see what happens next time."

...

Bella stood still, frozen with shock and fear as Jessica and Angela rounded the corner.

"Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Bella are you alright?" Angela questioned concernedly.

Bella could only stare at them blankly as her heart raced.

"Yes, I'm fine," She whispered finally.

**Oooo...So what do you think of this?**

**It's long, that makes up for the wait doesn't it? Kinda? Leave me a review please!**

***Tart and Slag- A slag in American terms is what you would refer to as a slut. A tart is a softer word with a similar meaning, I guess it might be similar to,,,I dunno...'floozy?'...Anyway Alice refers to Maria as both so you can guess how she feels about her.**

**Til the next!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I had very little reviews for the last chapter...**

**Sigh...**

**But as it happens, this fic continues to rattle around in my head and I have many new ideas. I can't seem to give it up. Still, If you read please review.**

**As you can see, I've changed the title of this fic. It used to be 'Isabella Swan and the Magic Within' but I felt that that title did not accurately portray what the story is about so I've now changed it to 'Whatever Happens'. I hope this change didn't cause any confusion.**

**Well, that's enough of that! Let's get on with it!**

Chapter 11

Girl's Choice

"You need to tell someone!" Rosalie hissed angrily, "he can't be allowed to get away with this!"

"She's right Bella," Alice whispered anxiously, "What if he tries to hurt you again?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I just want to get over it," she said shakily, "pretend it never happened. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was afraid. I just won't go anywhere on my own anymore...I'll avoid him."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances. All three girls sat cross-legged on Bella's bed, the curtains drawn around them. It was quite late and they could hear the gentle 'whooshing' of Jessica and Angela's breaths as they slept. Apart from their whispered conversation, those were the only sounds in the darkened room.

"Atleast, let's tell the boys," Alice suggested, "They can deal with James."

"No way!" Bella whisper shouted.

"Yeah that's a bad idea," Rosalie agreed softly, "They'll just start a fight and get themselves in trouble. Bella needs to take this to Professor Longbottom. You know just the use of..._that word_...gains you an instant suspension."

"Exactly, that'll just make him angry!" Bella said closing her eyes as she remembered James' cold expression, "I think he was just trying to scare me, maybe it's what he does for fun or something..."

"Then he's got a sick sense of humour," Alice said disgusted.

"Well we all know that," Rosalie stated. "Bella..." She started hesitantly, "If you're sure, then I won't say anything more about it, but I'll make sure to keep an eye on Hunt, sick bastard."

oOo

Almost two weeks had passed without further interference from James. Bella had gone back to wearing her old clothes, even less comfortable in the short skirts and tight blouses since her encounter with James. Alice, however, was still doing all she could to catch Jasper's eye, but while she now had a small following of male admirers, Jasper was not one of them. Infact, he and Maria seemed closer than ever.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Alice asked Emmett at breakfast one morning. She was once again watching Maria flirt and joke with Jasper.

"Nah," Emmett chuckled, "atleast, _if she is_, he hasn't said anything to us about it."

"And we're his best mates, so he would've," Edward added helpfully.

"But she's really keen on him isn't she?" Emmett said glancing over at the girl in question, "She's pretty fit too... I dunno though, Jasper hasn't been too clear on whether he likes he or not."

"Maybe he doesn't," Bella said smiling encouragingly at Alice, "maybe he's just being polite to her."

"Or maybe he just wants some of whatever she's offering," Rosalie said dryly.

"Rose!" Bella hissed, glaring at her.

"What, I'm just being realistic," Rosalie said, then turned to Emmett and Edward, "You two are his friends, don't you think that's what he's hoping to gain by talking to Villanueva?"

Edward looked uncomfortable as he glanced at his cousin but Emmett shrugged.

"I don't see why not," he said, "Jasper's not an idiot, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, that's all well and good!" Alice said in a falsely cheerful voice, "but we've got more important things to worry about today!"

"Oh no," Bella groaned, "I was hoping you had forgotten."

"Never!" Emmett and Alice chimed.

"Bella, it happens on the same day every year," Edward said smirking at her, "We're not likely to forget are we?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I guess we better get this over with then..."

"Aw, look, she's blushing," Emmett snickered, leaning over the table to poke Bella's cheek. Giggling, she swatted his arm.

"Alright, shall I go first?" Alice said quickly. She seemingly pulled a sparkly silver package out of nowhere, "Here you go Bella!"

"Thank you Alice," Bella said genuinely.

"Don't thank me yet! Open it!"

Bella gingerly unwrapped the present taking care to preserve the sparkly wrapping paper amid groans from the others and chants of 'Rip it!'. As the silver wrapping paper finally slipped away a sliver of shiny blue material was revealed. Bella pulled out the folded fabric and shook it out discretely infront of her. It was a dress, a beautiful flowing ball gown in blue silk.

"Alice," Bella said stunned, "This is too much, it's so beautiful..."

"Oh pish posh!" Alice said waving a hand dismissively, "I saw it and I thought of you. It's one of my mother's designs, do you like it?"

"Oh Alice, I love it," Bella said hugging her tiny friend, "I don't know if I'll ever go to any where posh enough for me to wear it, but it is gorgeous!"

"Oh don't worry about that," Alice said with a smirk, "I've got a feeling you'll be wearing that dress soon enough."

"Bella, someone else should go before me," Rosalie said calmly, "My gift for you is upstairs, I'll show you later, you'd be mortified if I whipped it out right now."

Bella stared at her speechlessly. She said, "Thanks Rose, that makes me feel much better."

"My turn!" Emmett said grinning, he thrust a badly wrapped parcel at her.

"Oh the suspense," Bella joked as she once again removed the wrapping paper slowly. It turned out that Emmett had bought her a Wizard's joke book. The only difference between this and a Muggle joke book was that it randomly shouted out rude jokes and insults when you least expected it.

"Erm, thanks Emmett," Bella laughed, always appreciating Emmett's gifts for their comedic value, "I'll use it well."

"Wait, did you lot start without me?" Jasper said as he slid into the seat next to Emmett.

"Forgive me if I'm right," Rosalie said raising her eyebrows at him, "but weren't you over there mentally shagging Villanueva a moment ago?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. Rosalie raised hers even higher. He sighed.

"You could've called me."

"We didn't like to interupt," Rosalie said sweetly, "You looked like you were getting somewhere. And knowing Maria it'd be fast."

"Hey, now don't-" Jasper started in a slightly offended tone but Edward cleared his throat loudly.

"I think we're all here to celebrate Bella's birthday," He said cooly and gave both Rose and Jasper hard looks. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him but Jasper nodded and looked slightly embarrased.

"Sorry Bella," He said.

"No problem," Bella said awkwardly as Alice sat beside her in tense silence.

"Here's the present I got you," Jasper said smiling as he handed her a small square card board box, "Happy birthday Bell."

"No wrapping paper?" Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow at him in amusement.

Jasper smirked and the tension around the group was dissolved. "No, couldn't bear the thought of waiting here all day for you to tell me what an awesome gift I got you."

"Haha," Bella said sarcastically as she popped open the lid of the box. Inside was an even smaller wooden box with a wind up switch with small numbers running in a circle around it.

"It's a music box," Jasper explained, "but it's not just any music box. If you tap it with your wand and then let it, well..._hear_, any song you've got playing, like over the wireless or whatever, it immediately records it and then you can listen to it where ever you go."

"Jas, this_ is _an awesome gift!" Bella squealed happily, "It's like the wizards version of an ipod!"

"A what?" Jasper asked confused.

"Don't worry about it mate," Emmett chuckled.

"I guess that just leaves me," Edward said, "although I must admit I'm a bit worried after seeing your reaction to Jas' gift, maybe I should've gone first after all."

"Yes, you should've," Jasper said smugly, "my gift is clearly the best."

"Well we haven't seen Edward's yet have we?" Alice said but a tiny smile on her face made Bella think that _she_ _had_.

Edward smiled as he pulled a soft velvet puch out of his pocket and handed it to Bella. "Happy Birthday," he said softly and Bella couldn't help but blush.

She drew open the drawstring pouch excitedly. Inside, delicately coiled up was what looked like a silver chain. Bella carefully pulled it out. It was a necklace, with a heartshaped locket for a pendant. Bella gasped lightly, bringing it closer to her face. On the silver heart, written in curling font, were the words _'My Bestfriend'_. Tears pricked in her eyes as she stared at the pendant.

"Look inside," Edward urged donning his crooked smile.

Bella unlatched the locket with almost trembling fingers. Inside was picture she almost couldn't remember having been taken. It was of her and Edward, but they were only about twelve years old. It had been taken the first summer that Bella had stayed over at Alice's house. She, Alice and Edward had been playing a game of exploding snap and when the cards suddenly exploded Bella had jumped so hard that she fell over into Edward and the two them erupted into hysterical laughter, that was when Edward's mum, who had apparently been watching , snapped the picture.

"Wow Edward," Bella said softly as she touched the picture with the tip of her finger, "thank you, this is great."

"Really?" He asked almost uncertainly as he took in her expression, "do you like it?"

"I love it," Bella said quickly plastering a happy smile on her face, "actually, I'll never take it off." She fastened the necklace around her neck, the chain was long enough that the pendant was hidden by the collar of her robes so she knew that it would be alright for her to wear it in school.

"It looks good on you Bells," Emmett said, then he ruffled Edward's hair, "Who knew Eddie here would be so good at picking out jewellery?"

"Oh yeah Ed, on the turn are we?" Jasper snickered.

Edward glared at the both of them and it was apparent that some sort of fight was about to start so the girls quickly excused themselves by saying Bella had to put her presents away. Up in the empty dormitory Alice and Rosalie turned to face her concernedly.  
"What's wrong?" Alice asked as a tear slipped from Bella's eye, "I saw how you looked when he gave you that necklace."

"Look," Bella said, lifting the chain so that the light hit the locket and illuminated the words on it for her friends to see.

"That's what I am to him," Bella sighed sadly, "Maybe that's all I'll ever be. I mean, how can I change how he feels right?" She took a deep breath, "Sorry guys, I'm totally over reacting, I know. It's just, to see it written there so plainly...not that I don't like it. I mean, he _is_ my bestfriend, I mean, aside from you two obviously, and I love that, _but I also love him! _And he doesn't know and-"

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted cutting her off as she shook her shoulders roughly. Bella stopped hyperventilating.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, "I just feel a bit off today, I guess."

"PMS, your period's going to come in two days," Alice supplied helpfully.

"Thanks Al," Bella sniffled.

Rosalie took out her handkerchief and used it to dry Bella's eyes in one of her rare tender moments. "It'll be alright Bella, one day he'll see you as something more," She promised, "and if he doesn't then he's even more of a bloody idiot than I thought."

Bella chuckled weakly through her tears. "Thanks Rose," she said fanning her face with one hand, "Merlin, I feel a fool for crying like that."

"Don't," Alice said sitting next to her on the bed, "I feel like crying everytime I see Jasper with Maria. It's like he just doesn't see me. Not how I see him..."

Bella nodded dabbing her eyes again with Rose's handkerchief. "Maybe we should just, you know, accept being...just friends..."

"What, give up?" Alice said jumping up, "No way! I never give up Bella Swan. And as one of my bestest pals neither do you! Now we're going to get our men if-"

Alice stopped talking abruptly and her eyes glazed over.

"Didn't she give up on our homework Potions essay last night?" Rosalie took the moment to ask dryly and Bella laughed.

Alice's eyes brightened as she came out of her vision. "I've just seen our chance," She said excitedly, "You know how you told me that the Head Boy and Girl have been trying to convince McGonagall to allow us to have a dance?"

"Yeah, but she's been really tough about it, why?" Bella asked confused.

"Well I've just seen that next month, she'll agree to it!" Alice revealed happily, "She must've made the decision already but hasn't let them know yet. It'll be a masquerade ball for Halloween, and Bella...?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be Girls choice."

"Oh crap..."

...

"Hey, atleast you know where you can wear that dress now right? Good one Ali."

"I know right? I am _the_ business!"

**Here's to hoping and praying there'll be more reviews this time...**

***Pouts and widens eyes to puppy dog size* Pretty please!**

**Til the next Mon Amies! **

**Er... that's how you spell that right? Sorry...I didn't take French...**


End file.
